SW: The Last Jedi Awakens
by Tehalin
Summary: SW:Alternate Legends: Luke has a dire vision of the future and knows he must leave Ahch-To or perish there. A new threat awakens in the galaxy and intends on destroying the Jedi and Sith. And heroes rise from both the light and dark side of the Force to confront their greatest challenge - the Whills. Characters Included: (EP 4-8, Clone Wars, SW: Legends, and Author Created).
1. Chapter 1

**-Chapter 1-**

Luke suddenly broke from his meditation, unable to bear the images flowing through his mind. A series of future events haunted his thoughts; visions of the First Order rising and the New Republic fading from existence. Though these premonitions brought great dismay, nothing tore at his gut more than foreseeing Ben Solo slay his own father. In taking on the gifted pupil, did he just unleash the next terror upon the entire galaxy? How did he fail?

He pondered on the past, thinking of the events that led up to the destruction of the temple he built for reestablishing the Jedi. He felt the conflict in young Ben, knew he fought against the light and dark, and sensed an outside presence interfering, though he brushed it off as paranoia. And because he ignored his own instincts, he now found himself alone on an island and reflecting upon his failures.

"In a dark place you find yourself again," a familiar voice said behind him.

"Yes," Luke said, regarding the ghostly image of Yoda. "I thought I could pass on my wisdom to a new generation of Jedi. I not only failed, but I have foreseen a dark future in which the New Republic will be no more and everyone I love is dead..."

Yoda viewed him with troubling eyes. "Skywalker, when you interpret these visions, careful you must be. Remember your teachings. Always in motion is the future. Nothing is certain."

"If I stay here and do nothing, I believe these events will unfold," Luke said. He suddenly felt another presence, a malicious entity breathing over his shoulder, a sensation he had felt many times since he arrived on this island. "There is something on this island, a being filled with darkness, do you not feel it? It has drawn me here, though I know not why."

"Yes," Yoda responded. "Ancient, strong, these creatures are; feed on the force, they do."

"What are you talking about?" Luke furrowed his brow in agitation at having information withheld from him as usual. "Come on, Master Yoda. You're aware of these creatures and are now just telling me about it?"

"It is a power too strong for you to handle alone, and stubborn you are in not listening," Yoda said with a chuckle, and then his tone became serious. "Patience you must have, understanding, discover their weakness you must before confronting them."

"Confronting who?"

"The Whills, they call themselves," Yoda explained. "Be wary of..."

Yoda's ghostly form abruptly disappeared. Luke felt the mysterious presence grow stronger, colder, and the hairs on the back of his neck rose. Luke instinctively ignited his lightsaber; the green-glow of the blade hummed with each motion he made searching for this elusive antagonizer. "Show yourself," he said, searching every corner of his hut. "I know you are here, I can sense you."

No answer came.

The sudden coldness vanished. Luke, however, knew where he would find this being. At the heart of the island was a great black hole, the very place he felt a tremendous power calling to him. But for what reason? To test his power, to destroy him, to enslave him here and turn him into a grumpy, old hermit? If he refused the challenge, then the later was inevitable. However, Luke refused this destiny, the life of a recluse, the life of someone who would abandon his friends - he would face this dark evil.

Slipping on his loose-fitting black attire, Luke glanced at himself in front of a mirror. How old he had become, he thought, with a long grayish beard and wrinkles on every crevice of his face. It reminded him so much of Obi-Wan, how he missed the old man now. But he was not Obi Wan, he was Luke Skywalker. He stood motionless in front of the mirror, studying every inch of his face, and then he felt an inclination to pick up a razor. Moments later, the beard was gone and he felt like his old self again.

"Whoever you are," he whispered to his unseen antagonist, "I think it is about time we met."


	2. Chapter 2

**-Chapter 2-**

Luke lowered himself into the dark abyss, and found himself at the bottom of a great circular chamber. He saw only one passage here, a tunnel overflowing with undergrowth and slimy walls. His entire body felt weakened the closer he got to the entrance, as if something inside fed off his life's energy. Stubbornly, he ignored the sensation and proceeded within. After only twenty steps, a giant spider dropped from the ceiling, shooting out webs to entrap him. His lightsaber flashed outward and disintegrated the sticky white substance. The giant spider crawled across the ceiling trying to attack him from behind. Again, his lightsaber swished into action and sliced cleanly through the aggressive predator. A blue substance splashed outward from the creature's body, covering him in the life juices of the overgrown menace. Luke smirked in disgust, wiped the goo from his face, and then continued onward.

It did not take him long to reach the end of this peculiar passage. He found himself in a chamber filled with a blinding white cloud. Although his eyes saw only nothingness, his mind convinced him of a deception. He concentrated on his surroundings, fought through the illusion, and the nebulous cloud dispersed revealing a massive stone chamber occupied by a dozen, giant-sized, obsidian coffins.

"I know you are here," Luke said, sensing another person within the chamber.

"You are unwise to come here," whispered a female voice, and then a cloaked figure stepped out from a passage that blended in with the surroundings. The woman's face was partially concealed by a blue veil, but her wolf-like, yellow eyes penetrated like a sharp dagger. She slowly adjusted a rifle that hung over her shoulder, and curiously, a lightsaber swayed into view on her belt that did not go unnoticed.

"Who are you?" Luke said, folding his hands, restraining himself from making any aggressive moves. "Are you one of the Sith?"

"Did you need to slay my pet?" The stranger's enthralling eyes raked over the bluish goo on the Jedi's clothes.

"Your pet wasn't too friendly. Again, who are you?"

"I'll just say; I have been drawn here just as you were. Your ghostly friend referred to these creatures as the Whills. And this is not the only planet I have found to harbor these creatures. This may look like a burial place, but these creatures are alive and are feeding off the force."

"What do you know about them? And why are you here?"

The woman took a step into the hidden passage, half concealing her body. "The New Republic will fall. It cannot stand against the New Order and when these creatures awaken, the Jedi and the Sith will be consumed by them. Already, one sits in a seat of power with the New Order."

"You're speaking about Snoke," Luke said, thinking upon the bastard that has caused him so much grief, especially turning Ben against him.

"Yes," she said icily. "He will destroy us all, including your own daughter."

"I have no daughter." Luke's heart skipped a beat at the mention of a daughter. He knew of no daughter, but sensed he did in fact have offspring. He recalled his time with a woman named Mara Jade, a woman he loved dearly. One day, she stole the Millennium Falcon and never returned. Han was quite upset over the entire thing. Luke searched for her without luck and never understood why she left. If Mara was pregnant, he could only imagine someone from the Empire found out and was trying to use her pregnancy against him. After all, his offspring, in the hands of the First Order, could be turned into a sinister tool as they had turned Ben Solo.

"Yes, you're finally opening yourself up to the truth. Your daughter is safe for the time being. But if you bring her into this war, you may be condemning her to death. You are probably best just staying on this island and allowing yourself to die. It is probably for the best."

"How can you say such a thing? How is that for the best?"

"Sorry, I have said all I am going to say. If we remain any longer in this chamber, we'll both end up as skeletons. The beasts are relentless in their hunger to feed off the force sensitive. Goodbye, Luke Skywalker." The woman vanished through the opening in the wall.

Luke watched the mysterious stranger leave. Instead of pursuing, Luke remained in the chamber. He was confident they would meet again. He must learn more about these creatures known as the Whills. If they fed off the force, he could understand their eagerness to feed on both the Jedi and Sith. With this new threat on the rise and knowledge his own daughter was in danger, Luke finally made a decision on how to proceed. He would find his daughter and confront these beings that sought to destroy them all.


	3. Chapter 3

**-Chapter 3-**

Kiera Moonblade regained control of her ship after dropping out of hyperspace and thanked the craft for another successful jump. It was an ancient Howlrunner and although the engines had long since been replaced, the hull began to show its age from the tremendous pounding it took each time she traversed the galaxy in this manner. But sentiment kept her from replacing the ship entirely, and much effort went into upgrading the weapons and tracking systems, so much, that her funds had run dry. And now desperation drove her to serve the New Order – and she felt terribly sick about it.

She gazed out the cockpit window and beheld the Starkiller Base; an ice planet converted into a stronghold of the First Order equipped with a weapon capable of destroying entire star systems. It was a hellish sight, a white nightmarish orb in space, and she wondered about the coldhearted fiends that occupied it. How did this weapon escape under the radar of the New Republic? Had they allowed themselves to become so lax that they failed to keep intelligence on the Imperial movement after the Emperor's death? The rebels must have thought the war was over then, but it would never end as long as a single Imperial lived.

"Identify yourself," a voice came over her comm systems.

"This is hunter 4712," Kiera responded. "My presence was requested by Supreme Leader Snoke himself."

The comm went silent for a few minutes and then the voice came back. "Proceed to docking station 1113, and check your weapons with the station officer. You will be given further instructions from there."

Kiera flipped the comm system off and sighed irritably. The New Order did not own her, though she felt like a piece of property when dealing with them, and to this day, regretted she answered their call for bounty hunters. She needed the credits, and then lost her nerve to turn down the job when she discovered they wanted the hunters to locate and assassinate Luke Skywalker. The search took her to his demolished temple and then to numerous other worlds where she discovered these peculiar tombs. When she eventually found Skywalker, something unnerved and swayed her from killing him. He seemed a harmless, old man and not the monster Snoke made him out to be. The chance meeting between them, however, left an impression on her, one that prevented her from just leaving the planet and vanishing somewhere in the galaxy. Why did Snoke want him dead so badly? What was Snoke hiding? Only those questions gave her the courage to come here and subject herself to another berating by the creature for not producing results - but she wanted answers.

The Howlrunner settled down on the landing platform of docking station 1113. Kiera opened the cockpit and climbed down an attached ladder. She then removed her hood and locks of ash-blonde hair fell across her shoulders and caressed a comely face of soft female features. Her yellow eyes, however, were enthralling, almost as if they could tear threw someone's soul and anyone speaking to her almost had a compulsion to speak all truths. And she often used this to her advantage.

The station officer in his gray customary uniform, accompanied by a pair of stormtroopers, approached her. She handed him her blaster, but kept the lightsaber hidden beneath a piece of bluish chest armor. The rest of her attire consisted of plain trousers and knee-high leather boots, the latter concealing a hidden dagger. No way in hell would she allow herself total disarmament.

"These stormtroopers will bring you to the waiting area," the station officer said. "You will remain there until further notice."

Reluctantly, Kiera followed the troopers and ended up in a room filled with a dozen other hunters and a single holographic projector on the ceiling. The other hunters were a mix of humans and creatures she rarely encountered, but one particular hunter caused the woman's face to smolder over with pure hatred. It was a Kyuzo male, a green-skinned humanoid creature with wrinkled skin and yellowish eyes without pupils. One particular Kyuzo kidnapped her as a child and sold her to the New Order. She found herself in a prison with other force-sensitive children and fortunately escaped before they could turn her into another one of their weapons. Whatever happened to the other children she met there, she could not say, but the nightmares of her time there remained in her thoughts every day.

The lights suddenly dimmed and an image of Snoke appeared to them all from the projector.

"I am disappointed in your progress," Snoke said, his image flickering from some unknown disturbance.

"The task you ask of us is no easy undertaking," one of the creatures said. "You need patience."

"Time is a luxury I don't have," Snoke said with a smug grin. "I have learned Skywalker has come out of hiding and has been spotted again on Tatooine. How is it I have learned this from lowly stormtroopers when experienced hunters have no clue of his whereabouts? It makes no difference. I feel you lack the proper motivation, and therefore, I will make it clear what it means to disappoint me. The Starkiller base will soon show you a demonstration of its power. What I am going to demonstrate is what will happen to your home worlds if you disappoint me again."

The image abruptly ended.

Gasps erupted from every one present, except the Kyuzo. He seemed unaffected by the threat. Probably an outcast that wanted to see his people die, Kiera thought. Regardless, she understood who the real monster was and if this bastard thought he would destroy her home world, Dathomir, then he will be in for quite a surprise when she finishes here.


	4. Chapter 4

**-Chapter 4—**

Sitting at a corner booth in the Mos Eisley Cantina, Han Solo observed the pugnacious expressions of the occupants mingling within the bar. He hoped never to return to this place or to Tatooine for that matter, but an urgent message from Luke asked him to come here. The filthy place stunk of treachery; he wondered how many of these scoundrels were alerting those he owed money of his whereabouts this very moment.

Across the table from him, Chewbacca chomped on a leg of beef and continued to growl his discontent for returning here.

"I don't know why he wants to meet here," Han said. "Maybe he found the Falcon."

The Wookie shook his head and snorted.

"Yeh, I know the place stinks. But it doesn't seem to be affecting your appetite."

Chewbacca ignored the comment and took another bite from the leg of beef.

The entrance doors suddenly burst open as a group of stormtroopers flooded the interior and took positions around the cantina. The boisterous place suddenly went silent, and patrons subtly tried to exit the establishment. Then Kylo Ren stomped through the doorway, accompanied by two personal guards, and gazed around the bewildered faces. His black attire and menacing mask sent a shiver through the crowd – nothing good would come of his presence here.

"I think we're in trouble," Han said. He refrained from drawing his blaster. There were too many stormtroopers and his son would surely attempt to utilize his Force abilities on him. Fortunately, he sat in the darkest and most obscure part of the cantina.

"I'm looking for Luke Skywalker," Kylo said, his voice projecting out of the mask. "I know he is here. If anyone knows his whereabouts come forth and speak. Otherwise, I will show you a taste of what the dark side is capable of doing."

"So, he is here for Luke," Han said, shrinking further into the booth. "We have to get out of here and intercept him before he gets here."

Kylo suddenly turned his head in the direction of his father and pushed his way through the crowd toward the table of the old smuggler and Wookie. "Han Solo, I've been waiting for this day for a long time."

Slowly, Han rose from his seat; an expression of concern and disappointment radiated from his eyes. The last time he saw his son, the two had an argument over Kylo's admiration of Anakin Skywalker. Kylo admired his grandfather's ambitions, to bring order to the galaxy. Han tried to explain Darth Vader was no hero until the very end of his life when he brought an end to the Emperor's reign. Unfortunately, Kylo saw that feat as an opportunity to rise to power instead of someone defeating the darkness. "Take off that mask, you don't need it."

"What do you think you will see if I do?" Kylo asked.

"The face of my son," Han continued. Although this was his own flesh and blood, he felt an aura of hatred surround his son's body. Had he been such a terrible father to warrant such a reaction?

Kylo removed the helmet and said, "Your son is gone. He was weak and foolish like his father. So, I destroyed him."

The entire bar appeared to freeze at that moment, and then Kylo's lightsaber tore from his belt and sailed across the room, ending up in the mechanical hand of a robed figure, the hand of Luke Skywalker.

"No Ben, I was weak and foolish," Luke said, and then he switched on his own weapon.

"Kill him!" Kylo's faced flamed red and spit flew from his mouth. Before he could utter another word or counter his former master, Han struck him on the back of the head. He collapsed to the floor unconscious and then the place lit up with blaster fire.

Han dragged his son behind an overturned table where Chewbacca was already picking off stormtroopers with his bowcaster. The crowd panicked and tried to scamper out of the bar, further confusing the calamity.

Luke sprang into action and began cutting down Kylo's guards. Lasers flew across the room and deflected off his blade. The hum of his saber danced around the room in only a manner a true Jedi master could achieve. The stormtroopers had no chance. They lost heart quickly, shot their blasters recklessly, and broke for the door. Luke's green saber resembled a whirlwind of green light as he deflected the beams meant to harm his friends. The fight did not last long and afterward, the room was filled with dead stormtroopers and a handful of patrons.

Han rose from behind the table, inspected the damage, and then approached Luke with that cantankerous grin of his. "So, did you find my ship?"

The moment of levity caught Luke off guard and he broke a smile. "It's good to see you too Han."

Chewbacca rushed over and embraced Luke, nearly squeezing every ounce of air out of the Jedi, and then spewed out all sorts of growling sounds.

"Yes, it is good to see you too old friend. I know, I know, Han must have been quite unbearable after losing his ship, but I think I might have a lead to where it is."

The gray-haired rogue glanced up at his furry co-pilot in disbelief. "I've been unbearable? Ever since the ship was taken, all you have been doing is complaining that you have nothing to fix."

"I think it is time we get moving," Luke said, glancing down at Kylo's unconscious body. "I'm sorry Han, I thought I could train him. Snoke has twisted his mind against us all and it will take time to undo the damage. Come on. We'll bring him home and then go find your ship."


	5. Chapter 5

**-Chapter 5-**

Kiera slammed her fist against the wall; how dare Snoke threaten to blow up their homes. The sudden outburst hardly brought a glance from the other hunters gathered in the conference room. They all felt the same rage and whispered their discontent amongst each other. The stormtrooper escorts returned to the room and began bringing back the hunters to their ships. Kiera, determined to sabotage this super weapon, decided to stall.

A stormtrooper approached her and nudged her back. "I'll be escorting you back to your ship. Let's get moving."

Kiera took a step toward the entrance, grimaced in pain, and then abruptly stopped. "Wait a moment; I have a cramp in my leg." She began massaging her slender thigh while watching the rest of the hunters and their escorts exit the room.

Another stormtrooper hung back and came over to them. "What's the hesitation here? We were ordered to bring all the hunters back to their ships."

The room finally emptied of everyone but Kiera and the two troopers. Surreptitiously, Kiera reached inside a side compartment on her chest armor while smiling at the troopers. Before they realized what she was removing, a blue blade flickered to life from her lightsaber. With the agility of a cat, she cut down one stormtrooper with a vicious down slash and then twirled around into the other, impaling him through the chest. They never stood a chance.

"Ok, I feel a bit better now," whispered Kiera, turning off her weapon. She hastily glanced around the room, looking for a place to hide the bodies. There was not a single closet and she found it odd that there was not even a security camera. Most likely Snoke had all the surveillance equipment removed from this room because he did not want his transmissions being monitored - a lucky break for her!

Feeling pressure to act hastily, she opened the door and glanced down the corridor. Another smile curved her lips when she noticed a cleanup droid emptying a cart of trash down a garbage disposal. She waited for the droid to finish and then dragged the bodies across the hall, one at a time, and then dumped them down the shoot. She kept one of the blasters for herself, and thanked the fates this section was scarcely populated.

Knowing an unattended bounty hunter would not go unnoticed, she thought over her options. She found a terminal and pulled a hand-sized metallic ball out of her pouch. She pressed a button on the device and six tiny legs shot out from the sides. The tiny droid maneuvered over the terminal and then plugged itself in.

"Find the living quarters of their top engineers," Kiera said to the droid. "And then check for the nearest uniform station."

The droid made all sorts of beeps and noises, relaying the information and showing maps on the terminal monitor.

"Good. Download all that information into your data banks." Kiera waited for the droid to finish and then put the device back in her pouch. The nearest uniform station was easy enough to reach, but getting to one of the engineers would require some creative thinking. In either case, she was not going to get far without a disguise and she proceeded through the near vacant corridors avoiding all contact.

After a few near run-ins with security officers, she reached the uniform station. Immediately upon entering, she nearly bulled over a silver, humanoid droid.

"Where is your identification badge," the droid spoke. Its bright, white eyes intensified as if it were scowling at her.

Kiera's own yellowish eyes widened, and she answered the droid with a pair of blaster shots. One shot left a smoking hole in the droids chest, and the other shot obliterated the security camera positioned high on the corner wall. Only a few seconds passed and a red light flashed across a communication terminal.

"Dammit." Kiera hoped for a little more time before security would notice the damaged camera. She unleashed her spider droid on the terminal and had it respond to the alert, hoping the tactic would buy her some time before security sent a team to investigate.

Inspecting the room, Kiera found a machine used in constructing various types of garments. It resembled a giant coppery box with a conveyor belt sticking out one side and a touch-sensitive screen on the other. Kiera manually accessed the system and sifted through all the options, watching a series of different uniforms and other garments flash across the screen, and then finally stopping at a light gray set of overalls with a black cap – a technician uniform. She estimated her size and punched in the order, and then the machine rumbled to life. Shortly after, a uniform rolled out on the conveyor belt.

Apprehension rattled her nerves while she stripped off her armor and clothing and dumped them in a garbage shoot; how humiliating, she thought, it would be if a group of stormtroopers walked in on her partially naked. Suppressing the unsettling emotion, she slipped on the overalls and hat with lightning rapidity as if her life depended upon it – and it did! She kept her utility belt and placed the spider droid and lightsaber within a pouch. Since carrying a blaster would seem odd for a technician, she ditched that down the shoot. When she finished adjusting her clothing, she stepped back out into the hallway. Her face immediately went flush when three stormtroopers greeted her.

"We were ordered to investigate a disturbance in this sector," said one of the stormtroopers.

"A circuit in the camera blew out in there," responded Kiera. "I need to get some parts, but I am already on it. You can return to your commanding officer and inform him the problem is being handled."

The stormtrooper hesitated responding while he scrutinized every inch of her. She could only imagine her peculiar eyes and non-regulation hairstyle screamed that she was an imposter. Sweat began creasing the rim of her hat while she pondered a course of action. The three troopers already had their weapons drawn and surprising them could prove very difficult since they were already on alert. She reached deep into her studies of Jedi and Sith techniques, and settled on a trick mostly used by Jedi to influence the minds of others.

"I need to get on with my work," she said, waving her hand in front of his face.

"All right, get on with your business," the trooper responded, almost mechanically, but the influence seemed to wear off abruptly and he added, "Next time, tell your reporting officer to alert security before sending someone to address a problem. You could have prevented us from wasting our time."

"Will do," said Kiera, wiping sweat from her forehead, and then proceeded past them with a wide grin.


	6. Chapter 6

**-Chapter 6—**

A lambda shuttle soared downward in the storm infested deserts of planet Carida. It landed upon a massive butte in an area mainly of sand dunes and green brush. The wind howled, thrashing the ship with debris, and then simmered when the landing ramp slowly lowered as if commanded by an unseen force.

Supreme Leader Snoke, dressed in an olive-green robe, moved swiftly down the ramp and then stopped to gaze on the wasteland. He glanced back at the ramp and shook his head, annoyed by the lack of alacrity in his guards' preparations. Only minutes passed and his eight Elite Praetorian Guards, clad in their customary red armor and robes, marched down the ramp. Seven of these elite warriors held a vibro-voulge, a staff with a bladed end, and the last held a chain attached to five prisoners by their ankles.

The prisoners consisted of three males and two females, all dressed in rags and covered in filth. They were highly resistant to the mind-control methods of Snoke, and therefore, of no use to him in his greater scheme of dominating the galaxy. The Supreme Leader originally had plans to incorporate them into his army of Force-sensitive warriors, but because of their resistance to his mind control, they would serve in another capacity.

Snoke glanced over his prisoners and snarled in disgust. "What a waste. You all had such potential, and now you are nothing more than fodder."

The Supreme Leader approached a metal plate covering a portion of the ground, and upon his approach, the plate slid open, revealing a lengthy stone staircase. The group proceeded down, following their leader, passing by cobwebs and gray brick walls showing cracks and webs. Oil-lit lanterns ignited as Snoke passed by them. It was an ancient place they entered, thousands of years old, and the prisoners' bodies showed signs of tremors anticipating what doom awaited for them below.

They arrived in an enormous circular room of ancient stone blocks that housed over a thousand obsidian tombs. In the middle of the chamber were five marble pillars with shackles ready for wrists and ankles. The prisoners were escorted to each pillar and bound by the iron restraints. Once the Praetorian Guards finished binding them, they returned to the entrance and awaited further instructions.

The prisoners began begging for mercy as Snoke entered the middle of the pillars. He blocked their voices taunting his ears, closed his eyes, and concentrated on awakening his people. His bony hands rose in the air and tiny sparkles of lightning webbed outward, touching each victim with his nefarious power. The prisoners screamed and tugged on their restraints as the life drained from their bodies. Flesh aged and tightened until only skeletons dangled on the pillars.

Snoke's eyes glowed brightly and his chest swelled; the life force of his victims swirled inside his grotesque body. And then a burst of green light burst from his fingertips and darted outward, spraying every tomb in the chamber. The obsidian casks shook violently and cracked; chunks of the casings crumbled away. The dark beings encased in these ominous vessels stirred and rose upward. They resembled Snoke in only height and build. Their flesh was smooth, gray, and similar to a shark. Among them were males and females with surprisingly comely faces. Stringy, white hair covered the skulls of the males, and long strands of golden-brown graced the heads of the females.

A hideous laugh filled the chamber, a maniacal sound that caused the eight Elite Praetorian Guards to stir uneasily by the door. Snoke glanced excitedly at his people waking from their centuries old sleep.

The glow in his eyes pierced the great darkness within the chamber and reached every waking being. He held up his arms, cocked his head back proudly, and shouted, "Our time has come. Only one Jedi remains and he will soon die by my hands. The Sith are no more than puppies willing to serve me, unaware of the total destruction that will befall them when I unleash my secret army. You are the first to wake. The Force is strong in this place; it has nurtured you while you slept. Allow your appetites to feed on its power and grow your strength. When you are ready, you will seek out other tombs, waken more of our people, and set us on a course to dominate the galaxy!"

His words echoed and thrashed the stone cavern. A new age had begun - and nothing would ever be the same.


	7. Chapter 7

**-Chapter 7-**

Luke glanced warily at a broken down Corellian YV-666 freighter in the docking station at Mos Eisley Spaceport and sighed in disappointment. "And I thought the Falcon was a piece of junk when I first saw it."

"Blame your sister," Han said. "She said this was the only ship she could spare when we decided to part ways."

"She must have been really upset at you, Han." Luke strolled around the ship while inspecting the rusty hull. "Are you sure this is the right ship?"

Han Shrugged. "It's the right ship."

Chewbacca strolled down the boarding ramp and growled.

"What happened to the shield generators?" Han threw his hands up in disgust. "We'll deal with it later. We can't stick around here. This place is going to be loaded with stormtroopers soon."

Again, Chewbacca barked a series of grunts.

"It's not my fault." Han began walking toward the ramp and thumbed back at Luke. "Blame Luke. If it weren't for him and his lover we'd be riding the Falcon right now."

"I'll catch up with you later," Luke said. "Bring your son home. If anyone can get through to him, it's Leia." He tossed Han a thumb-sized computer chip. "I think the Falcon is on Jakku at these coordinates. I'll meet you there. I want to pay my respects to the graves of my aunt and uncle before I leave. It's been a long time since I've been here."

Han stepped on the boarding ramp and glanced back at Luke. "Hey, I don't blame you for Ben. I know it was Snoke's doing."

"Thanks, Han," Luke said, watching the old smuggler enter the ship.

The freighter's engines fired up, stalled, and then started again. After it stabilized, the ship took to the skies like a wounded duck.

Luke watched the ship depart and then made his way to a vehicle sales depot. It was a small place that stocked mainly single pilot ships and a few land vehicles. He strolled through the lot and came across an ancient landspeeder. It was in very poor condition, but the vehicle seemed very familiar to him. The paint was chipped away, it had a significant dent in the front, and the shielding plate covering one of the engines was completely torn away exposing a cluster of wires. Thinking this was the same vehicle he had sold many years ago, a wide smile parted his lips.

A creature with a squid-like head approached him and practically begged the Master Jedi to offer any amount of credits for the vehicle. Luke ended up buying the landspeeder for the sum of what he would have paid for a couple of drinks at the bar. The dealer even threw in a couple of new power cells. Afterward, the dealer hastily began packing bags with personal belongings and essential survival equipment.

"Hey, what is the rush?" Luke asked.

The dealer vigorously shook his head and said, "There is a rumor the entire planet is in danger. You best leave here at once."

"Great," Luke whispered. His X-wing was a short distance from Mos Eisley. It was also camouflaged and he doubted anyone would spot its location. Regardless, his heart wanted to see his old home and he decided to follow his original plan.

Luke switched on the vehicle and reminisced how his life had changed since the day he sold his favorite ride. He remembered cruising over the desert at high speeds under a blazing sun, enjoying life and dreaming of piloting starfighters. Youth had passed him so quickly. How he missed the simpler times.

The landspeeder's engines burned brightly as Luke sped across the desert. For the moment, he allowed himself a moment of serenity and remembered old times. When he neared the old moisture farm, he saw activity ahead and stopped. He jumped out of the landspeeder with a pair of binoculars and scanned the entire parameter. A new family had taken up residence on the farm. A group of young children were playing near the hut he spent many nights dreaming of flying. His heart then sunk, remembering the day he came home to smoldering ruins and found his uncle and aunt dead.

A light cruiser soared overhead, startling the Jedi. It came from nowhere and had the markings of a hunter craft. Luke watched the ship circle the area and then land behind a set of great rolling hills. Could it be they tracked him here? Was someone following him? Luke cursed himself for allowing sentiment to bring his guard down. He walked through Mos Eisley like a commoner and never thought about someone recognizing him.

Suddenly feeling vulnerable, Luke reentered the landspeeder. As he turned on the vehicle, a dart pierced his neck. He tore the projectile from his flesh and turned on the speeder. Whatever the dart contained entered his bloodstream, and he felt a numbness spread quickly over his entire body. In a matter of minutes, he was paralyzed.

A diabolical looking human male carrying a rifle and accompanied by a pair of armed droids sauntered toward the vehicle. The man's face resembled a skull with long black hair dangling from the sides beneath a wide-brimmed hat. His right arm gleamed under the sun; it was a mechanical appendage empowered with tremendous amounts of strength.

The man approached the landspeeder with a sheepish grin. "Let me introduce myself. I am Jasar Kasroc. I must admit I am a bit embarrassed by the ease of your capture. I expected more of a challenge."

Luke tried to move his lips, but no words emitted from them. He focused on the drug flowing through his veins, trying desperately to resist. How did he get himself into this predicament? Why wasn't he more careful? A few large boulders were in his sight and he tried drawing upon the Force to move them - nothing.

As if reading his mind, Jasar said, "You will find it difficult using your Jedi tricks. The drug running through your body has the ability to suppress such talents. Now that I have you, I wouldn't want to allow you to escape that easily."

A figure, dressed in a white robe and carrying a staff, appeared on a mound of sand a short distance away. The stranger appeared to be a female Togruta. Luke could see the head tails protruding from the sides of her head and a large montral tucked under the cloak's hood. The woman's face had an orange complexion with white tribal markings. Her head tails and montral were also striped blue and white almost similar to those markings found on a white tiger.

Jasar followed his gaze and spun around. "Guns on her now!"

Both droids turned and fired, though the laser bolts never reached their target. The woman unleashed a pair of lightsabers that were concealed beneath her cloak and deflected the shots. Moving toward her, the androids let loose a barrage of laser fire and the woman's lightsabers shimmered a bright white, whirling like a pair of fans, sending the bolts back.

The droids continued marching toward her despite failing to hit their target. She rushed toward them, deflecting more fire, and quickly cutting them down in a series of somersaults and leaps. Her combined use of acrobats and wielding the blades showed extreme discipline and years of training. Luke himself found the encounter impressive to watch.

Seeing the odds turn, Jasar grabbed Luke with his mechanical arm. He picked up the Jedi as if the man weighed no more than a bag of pebbles, and then tossed him into a mound of sand. The hunter then leaped into the vehicle and sped off before the mysterious woman could stop him.

The woman crouched down beside Luke and injected him in the arm with a needle. "You should feel better momentarily."

Luke felt the strength in his arms and legs slowly return. His face was red with embarrassment of having succumbed so easily to a bounty hunter. "Thank you for helping me. Who are you?"

"I am Ahsoka Tano," she said. "And I have important matters to discus with you. But we must leave this place. It won't take the First Order long to discover you have fled into the desert and if my Intel is correct, they are going to destroy this entire planet."

"I can't allow that. Innocent families will die because of me." Luke tried to suppress a vision of the family occupying his old home dying at the hands of the First Order. "There's got to be something we can do."

"Unless you can scramble a squad of fighters here, and quickly, I don't think we can both take on an entire fleet of ships."

Luke pondered on the situation and then came up with an idea. "Bring me to your ship. Signal the First Order you are a bounty hunter and you have captured me. That should at least prevent them from destroying the planet."

Ahsoka's vibrant, blue eyes narrowed. "You aren't really going to surrender to Snoke?"

"Of course not," Luke said with a wink. "I think this old Jedi still has some tricks up his sleeve."

"I hope you know what you're doing." Ahsoka helped him stand, and then began walking toward a falling sun. "Follow me."

"You are quite the capable fighter with those lightsabers," Luke said. "Who trained you?"

Ahsoka looked back and smiled. "Your father."


	8. Chapter 8

**-Chapter 8-**

Kiera calmly walked through the dimly lit corridors of the command sector. Confidence reeked over the entire Starkiller base; weapons engineers, officers, and stormtroopers strolled by her without a glance; none of them expected a spy to infiltrate their seemingly impenetrable stronghold or cared enough to question a lowly technician. She took advantage of their carelessness and scanned through some information about the station's personnel and layout.

A list of names assigned to this section appeared on screen; all of them were assigned to the weapon's control room. Kiera learned anyone trying to enter the room would require an identification card. The information disappointed her. Where was she going to get an identification card with the proper clearance?

She stood by the computer, feigning interest, and watched engineers and officers proceed towards their destinations; they were preparing for some upcoming event she overheard. Then she spotted an officer sauntering alone down the corridor; his steps were labored and he appeared sleep deprived or hung over. The teal colored uniform and insignia marked him as a colonel. Her luck was having a turn for the better, she thought.

The colonel appeared in his early sixties, gray hair, with sunken brown eyes. There was an arrogance about the man as he slogged forward; a smug expression conveying an attitude of a king walking among a castle of peasants. All the better. It would make Kiera's day to strip the man of his pride.

As the colonel spotted her, he stopped, and scowled in disgust. "What is your business here? You know only master technicians are allowed in this section. Your only one grade above an apprentice, and by your unruly hair, I see you don't even know how to follow regulations. Who is your commanding officer?"

Kiera jammed her lightsaber into his gut. "If you open that offensive mouth again, my lightsaber will cut you in two. Do you understand?"

The colonel's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets in disbelief. "How dare you."

"I assume you have your own private quarters to monitor the other rooms. Bring me there now or I'll be dumping your corpse in the garbage shoot."

The officer slowly reached for his blaster, only to find his holster empty.

"I won't tell you a second time, get moving," said Kiera, pressing the colonel's own gun into his stomach.

The man snarled at her, but complied nonetheless. He led her to a security door and slid his identification card through the reader. The door slid open to reveal a small compartment with several computer screens on the walls and a single chair and keyboard.

"What do you want? What do you hope to accomplish?"

Her answer was a bash to the back of the head, knocking him out cold.

"I don't like questions." She took the man's identification card and slid it into the access reader, unlocking the terminal. Her fingers swept over the keyboard, punching in commands to extract information from the station's data center. A wealth of information spilled across the wall screens, and her eyes nearly convulsed at the amount of data displayed. Overwhelmed, Kiera activated her spider droid and had it interface with the computer system. "Comb through all their classified information. Any orders coming directly from Snoke or General Hux I want to see."

The spider droid whistled a series of undulating tones relaying the information. General Hux was scheduled to give a commemoration speech for the testing of their new superweapon. Tatooine was tentatively scheduled, but a new development has changed their target. Hux has proposed targeting the Hosnian system. The Hosnian star system contained the Republic capital, the Galactic Senate, and the majority of the New Republic Defense Fleet. Kiera felt sickened after hearing the news. The First Order had the power to destroy an entire star system? Incredible. The New Republic would crumble with a single use of this dreaded weapon.

"We have to stop them." Kiera's confidence dwindled about stopping the First Order. What possibly could she do to sabotage their plans?

Again the spider droid let out a series of beeps as if reading her mind.

"The Supremacy is in orbit? You want to…" Kiera mused upon a suggestion from the droid to target the Supremacy, the flagship of Supreme Leader Snoke. "You are a devious little devil. Ok, lock in the weapon's targeting system on the Supremacy and adjust the containment field so the weapon's power output is limited. If we miss, I don't want to inadvertently blow up a planet or another system." A thought suddenly struck her. "Wait, you said Hux was scheduled to give a speech? When?"

The droid responded Hux would give his speech in six hours upon the main entry bay. Everyone except a select group of weapon engineers and officers would be present.

"Perfect!" Kiera's wolf-like eyes brightened from the scheme unfolding in her mind. "At approximately six hours from now, set the superweapon to target the Supremacy. Then have every turret positioned around the inauguration site to launch an assault on those gathered. When the fireworks begin, initiate a program to wipe out the credentials of anyone having access to the weapon system. If everything goes to plan, there will be very little of the First Order when I am finished." She sat back in the chair and chuckled. "I would sure love to see the look on Snoke's face when all his plans crumble before him."

Beep...Beep...Beep…

"What else did you find?"

A red square blinked on the centermost screen. It was a classified message to the colonel. The message revealed Snoke would be arriving shortly to oversee the transport of a highly dangerous prisoner back to his flagship. The Supreme Leader would discuss the preparations after the ceremony. Again, the spider droid's mechanical probes whirled relentlessly trying to identify the person. Then more information appeared on the screen. The prisoner was frozen in carbonite, a female, age forty, and had been in this state for twenty years.

"Who is it?" Kiera's curiosity took control and she tapped her fingers rapidly along the wall in anticipation of discovering the prisoner's identity.

After some further probing, the spider droid unscrambled the identity of the prisoner on the screen - Mara Jade.

"Why is this woman so important to Snoke?" Kiera regarded the name; it seemed familiar, but she could not make a connection. "All right, I believe our friend's identification card will get us into the containment room. It's time we wake this woman up and find out why Snoke covets her so much."

Beep…Beep…Beep…

"Yes, I couldn't have done it without you." Kiera rolled her eyes at the droids whimsical nature. "Come on, I don't want to be here when those turrets start firing." The spider droid entered her pouch and entered sleep mode. "Nice work. If everything goes to plan, in six hours, these bastards will be nothing more than smoldering ashes."


	9. Chapter 9

**-Chapter 9-**

Ahsoka ran her fingers over the controls of her ship and prepared for hyperspace travel. The cockpit window showed a menacing Star Destroyer in orbit around Tatooine along with groups of TIE fighter patrols flying to and from the magnificent ship.

Sitting in the co-pilot seat, Luke's face remained etched in shock over the proclamation of her being the former Padawan of his father. "How is that possible? You would be much older than me and you look barely forty for a Togruta."

"I understand this is hard to believe, Master Skywalker," Ahsoka said, "but let me explain. Soon after the Battle of Endor I went on a search for a lost friend. It took me to places I have never been before, uncharted systems in the galaxy. You would not believe some of the things I have seen. I once walked within a world between worlds, a place filled with thousands of time portals."

"And are you saying you returned there?"

"No." Ahsoka shook her head. "Not exactly. In my search I had entered an uncharted system by accident. These ghostlike creatures appeared from nowhere and clung to my ship. My systems were shutting down quickly and I had to act. I made a jump to hyperspace, setting a course back to the last known system I visited. But something went wrong. Instead of travelling through hyperspace, I was in a place like that world between worlds. I felt a great disturbance in the force there as if the entire universe had been shredded apart and put back together again incorrectly. When I eventually exited from this strange vortex, I found myself in a completely different time. In your timeline, the Battle of Endor occurred over thirty years ago. In my eyes, it was only a year ago."

"That's quite a story." Luke pondered on the tale and, although incredible, believed her. He recalled shortly after the defeat of the Emperor a similar tremor in the force – as if the creator of all things suddenly perished and was replaced with a group of beings with a clouded vision. He brushed off the feeling at the time because no matter how hard he concentrated to decipher the feeling, no clues presented itself. Ahsoka's story at least convinced him he did indeed experience some anomaly in the universe.

"That destroyer is hailing us." Ahsoka tapped her fingers on the cockpit dashboard. "I have an idea." She switched on the comm system and allowed the communication.

"This is Commander Rian," the voice cracked over the system. "I have word you have captured Luke Skywalker and would like to negotiate terms of an exchange."

"Commander Rian," Ahsoka began, "he is worth a lot more than your offering and I refuse to dock within your ship. I feel you will only take him from me and then either kill me or send me on my way empty handed. If you want him, I will send the coordinates of where we will meet. I have already transmitted the amount of credits you will pay me and there will be no negotiating."

"Come now." The commander's voice appeared agitated at being at the mercy of what he believed to be a lowly bounty hunter. "My sources tell me Luke Skywalker is not the formidable Jedi he used to be. I heard he is nothing more than a cantankerous old hermit and barely recognizable as a Master Jedi. Our offer for his capture is more than reasonable."

Luke's eyes widened in disbelief at the description. "The commander is obviously delusional and should get new informants."

Ahsoka smiled and then spoke into the comm. "You will send your envoy to planet Honoghr. I will make the exchange there." She shut off the comm.

"Honoghr?" Luke grinned this time. "The Noghri live there. They have no love for the descendants of the old Empire. They'll attack them the moment they land."

"Of course," Ahsoka said with a wink, and then sent the ship into hyperspace.

They dropped out of hyperspace and approached planet Jakku. The remote desert planet swallowed them quickly, and they made their descent, soaring over a graveyard of starships including the skeletal remnants of numerous Star Destroyers. Ahsoka circled the area and then landed near a junkyard where the Millennium Falcon was being tended to by its former captain and furry co-pilot.

The boarding ramp on Ahsoka's ship lowered and Luke sauntered out. His eyes lit up when he saw Han and Chewbacca. "Han, I see you found your ship."

Han's face hardened and then shook his head. "I get a sick sense that this was a subtle message by Mara of what she really thought of the Falcon. A junk yard? For a ship that made the Kessel run in 10 parsecs."

Chewbacca growled.

"Chewie, stop correcting me," Han said. "Ok, 12 parsecs."

"I'm sure Mara had her reasons." Luke suddenly felt drawn in the opposite direction. He glanced over and saw a young woman with dark, brown hair and carrying a staff standing near the negotiating window of the junk dealer. It was the girl in his visions and the reason he had Ahsoka take him here. Who was she? Why was she so strong in the Force?

Ahsoka emerged from the ship and saw Luke's attention drawn towards the girl. She stepped beside him and said, "Is that the girl you are looking for?"

"Yes," he said. "I wanted to see her in person. I think she would have had a great part to play in the war against the First Order if I had stayed on Ahch-To. But all she really wants is to know where she came from. I wish I could help her. I feel there is some relation between us, but I cannot explain."

"Do you think it is your missing daughter?" Ahsoka asked.

"How do you know I have a daughter?"

Ahsoka glanced upward with those innocent blue eyes and said, "You talk a lot in your sleep, Master Skywalker."

"I'll have to remember that." Luke regarded the girl again and reached out with his senses and then finally sighed in disappointment. "No, she is not my daughter. I will need to look elsewhere. It is strange, though. I have a strong feeling my daughter is here on this planet, but that is not her."

"Who's your friend?" Han asked, joining the two.

"This is Ahsoka Tano," Luke replied.

Han regarded the Togruta and then said, "Well, you better watch out for yourself hanging around this guy. Trouble always manages to find him."

"I've noticed," acknowledged Ahsoka.

"How's Ben doing?" asked Luke, remembering their last encounter. "Has Leia been able to make any progress with him?"

"She's having a rough time with him." Han sighed and looked back at his ship. "There is something she is hiding from me about him. I can't figure her out. Every time I get close or ask questions she pushes me away. Anyway, it's not your problem. I'll catch up with you later. I'm going to take the Falcon for a test flight and get the hell off this barren rock."

"I understand," Luke said. He watched Han and Chewbacca enter the falcon and the boarding ramp close. Han's words twirled in his mind. Why would Leia push him away? What was she hiding? He himself sensed an uneasiness whenever Ben was around them. She, at times, wanted Ben as far away from her and Han as possible. Why? And then a thought suddenly struck him as if someone plunged a dagger in his back. He glanced back at the girl that he felt in some way connected.

"Have you ever sensed any deception from Leia?" asked Ahsoka, absorbing the entire conversation.

"Yes," admitted Luke, watching the Falcon take flight. "And I think I know why."

"And what is that, Master Skywalker?"

Luke exhaled a breath of air and said, "Because I don't think Ben is their son."


	10. Chapter 10

**-Chapter 10** -

Jasar Kasroc observed Ahsoka's T-6 shuttle hiding among a cluster of rocks under the twin moons of Jakku. Fierce winds sent clouds of sand particles swishing over the secluded craft obscuring it from his view but he knew who took shelter within it. In his hands was a tracking device and a red blip on the screen pinpointed the exact location of his prey.

Inside the T-6 shuttle, Luke soaked in the pale glow of the set of twin moons shimmering in the sky. He pondered upon his daughter and of Mara Jade. He believed he would find a clue on this planet of their whereabouts by finding the girl in his visions and the presence of the Falcon. He thought they were all connected, but both leads flamed out like a flame on a candle. And now he must begin his search anew.

Ahsoka emerged from her sleeping quarters and approached him from behind. "Unable to sleep, Master Skywalker?"

"I'm afraid if I sleep, I'll tell you all my secrets," he said with a smile. "No, I am restless tonight. I never asked why you were looking for me. Is there something you needed to tell me?"

"I do have something to tell you." Ahsoka dropped into the pilot seat and gazed out the window. "I never imagined I would be sitting here today talking with the son of my old master. But if you are anything like he was before he turned to the dark side, then I believe you can help me."

Luke suppressed his curiosity to learn more about his father during the time he was just Anakin Skywalker, but felt those stories were for another time. "Go on."

"I uncovered a dark secret of the First Order. They are kidnapping Force-sensitive children and placing them in prisons scattered across dozens of worlds. I've located one of the prisons on planet Carida. I cannot stand idle knowing children are being forced to serve the First Order against their will. If we could find others like ourselves, we could free and help train these children to use their gifts for good and not evil."

"You really think we can infiltrate this prison by…" Luke's words faded when he noticed a red light flashing on the dashboard. "Someone is trying to contact you."

Ahsoka examined one of the monitors. "It's coming in encrypted." She adjusted some of the settings on her comm system and then a modulated voice came over the speakers.

"Fulcrum…Are you out there?"

"Fulcrum?" Luke asked.

Ahsoka briefly silenced the comm. "It's an old codename I used when providing intelligence to rebel factions." She switched back on the comm and said, "Who is this?"

"Fulcrum…" The channel broke apart and static rumbled over the speakers. "Please respond…" The voice was barely audible this time and then the signal dropped.

"Can you track it?"

"Doing that now." Ahsoka punched commands into her ship's terminal and awaited the results to appear on her monitor. "It's coming from the Starship Graveyard. Deep inside one of the sunken Star Destroyers."

"It appears someone from your past has arisen. I think we should investigate."

"It could be a trap," Ahsoka responded, though the expression on her face belied her true feelings of wanting to find out who tried to contact her.

"But you're willing to risk it." Luke sunk deeper into his seat. "Shall we go?"

"Of course, Master Skywalker." Ahsoka's lips curled upward when she took control of the flight stick and ignited the engines.

The T-6 shuttle soared across the dark sky toward the Starship Graveyard. The engines glowed brightly in the darkness and caught the attention of anyone gazing toward the stars. In only a few minutes, it was circling around the source of the signal.

Ahsoka tried the comm system again, but received only static. She switched on the search lights and dropped altitude. "The signal came from somewhere down there. It looks barren. I don't see a thing.

"Land there," said Luke, pointing to a massive opening in the hull of the ship.

Following his directions, Ahsoka piloted the shuttle through the opening and then landed within a hangar filled with an assortment of debris. Inside were parts of Imperial ships, steel crates, and skeletons. A few spotlights flickered in the otherwise dark interior providing evidence a power source was in operation nearby.

The boarding ramp lowered and they explored the area for any signs of activity. They neared an elevator at the back of the hangar and a giant android, with laser cannons for arms, stepped out of the shadows.

"Identify yourself," the android said, raising his arms in their direction.

Luke reacted instantly and lunged forward with his hand, using the Force to push this menace away. The Android flew backward and smashed against a titanium wall. The robotic head tore away and the thing's arms began rapidly firing in random directions.

Laser fire bounced off metal crates and barriers nearly missing the two intruders. Ahsoka's lightsabers flared on and she charged the dysfunctional android, deflecting the fire. Before she reached the mechanical monster, the android shut down when someone stepped out of the elevator. Whoever it was, the shadows hid their face.

Ahsoka cautiously approached the mysterious figure; her body quivered from the sensations of familiarity. "Who are you?"

The stranger stepped within a semblance of light to reveal a middle-aged man with dark graying hair, blue eyes, and two scars on his left cheek. He smiled when he locked gazes with Ahsoka. "When my spy cameras picked up footage of a Togruta female at the trader post on the planet, I could only hope it was you."

"Ezra!" Ahsoka flung her arms around him. "I thought you were lost to us."

"I thought the same of you." Ezra glanced over her shoulder toward the annoyed-looking Jedi Master. "I am sorry about the android."

Luke shrugged. "Well, it did ask nicely that we identify ourselves. But I was afraid it was sending images of my face to the wrong people."

"You are Luke Skywalker," Ezra said with a sheepish grin. "The First Order is sending images of your face around the entire galaxy."

"Ezra, what happened to you?" Ahsoka's face remained bright despite the misunderstanding with the android.

"Let's get below where we will be safe. I have much to tell you." Ezra pressed a button on a small control box. The elevator doors opened and they all entered.

The Elevator took them down to a room stocked with computers, supplies, and monitors capturing images and sound from around the entire galaxy like a super spy network. Other than the equipment, there were people here. They were dressed in various attire from loose fitting robes to light armor, and carried lightsabers and blasters. None of them expressed happiness or displeasure when the three entered the area.

"Who are these people?" Luke asked. "I feel the Force in them all."

"It is a long story." Ezra sat down in a torn leather seat with tangled wires wrapped around the base. "I must confess, however, that both Jedi and Sith stand around you. I have trained them all but please do not judge them or me. In the upcoming war, we will need both to survive."

"What war are you talking about?" Luke rested on one of the crates and regarded the frightened expressions on some of those present. He imagined those showing apprehension were Sith.

"A war with the Whills," Ezra said. "Snoke is one of them. He is feeding off Force-sensitive beings and using that energy to waken his people. They are already appearing in large numbers across the galaxy."

"But there is more, isn't there?" Luke did not need the Force to sense the uneasiness of the man before him. "I want to hear this long story."

Ezra shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "I figured you would. And it is one that will disturb you greatly. But I will tell you nonetheless. After I saved my home world Lothal, I found myself across the galaxy nearly buried alive in the wreckage of a ship. I crawled out of the debris, listless, battered. I was on a strange planet, a lifeless place, covered in ruin and decay. It is there I met Snoke. He brought me to place of tombs and said he would need my help waking his people. I felt something sinister there, a darkness that slowly fed on my soul. I began to lose my mind and fell under his power. Together we did terrible things. But he said there was one obstacle in his path needing removal before his people could rise to power."

"Me," Luke whispered.

"Yes," Ezra acknowledged. "Snoke predicted you would be a thorn in his side. He said getting rid of you would require great patience and so, he devised a scheme that would unfold over time, a devious plot, something you would never see coming."

Luke felt he knew the ending to this story and said, "His plan was to turn my nephew against me. I know this."

"It is far worse than that, I am afraid." Ezra wiped sweat from his forehead; his hands trembled slightly on the arms of his chair. He inhaled a deep breath and continued. "When he discovered news of Leia's pregnancy, Snoke did the ultimate evil act. He replaced Leia's baby with this changeling; an infant he stole and infused with some dark entity."

Ahsoka gasped.

Luke remained stoic. It made sense to him. He always felt an unusual aura around Ben, a darkness, something he thought spawned from the genes of his own father. But he felt something similar when he regarded the girl in the junkyard trader outpost as he did in the man before him. "There is still more to this story, isn't there? The child Snoke used was yours. And you have a daughter as well."

"You are as strong in the Force as the legends foretell." Ezra's eyes fell to the floor. "Yes. Ben is my son. And the girl you regarded intensely at the trader post is also my daughter. But they do not share the same mother. I will explain. Before Leia's pregnancy, Snoke devised a different plan. He hired despicable bounty hunters to capture witches on Dathomir. The witches are highly dangerous Force-sensitive warriors and he planned to turn them into his thralls using the same dark power he used on the child. Among these witches was a woman named Isabella who belonged to a coven called the daughters of light. I felt an instant attraction toward her. She was filled with a pure light that smothered the darkness in my soul. It led to a night of passion and she conceived a child. But Snoke realized I had broken his spell and imprisoned me. Isabella was chained and taken far away from me. I found out later he allowed her to give birth to the child. He drove the light out of this infant and implanted a dark entity that would grow within the child and serve him."

"Is there a way to drive this entity out of him?" Luke asked.

"I suppose a daughter of light perhaps." Ezra shook his head. "If any are still alive. Snoke has routinely sent his special army of Force-sensitive warriors to hunt any witches of light on Dathomir. He is determined to make them extinct."

"I have seen one of the prisons he is using to train these warriors," Ahsoka commented. "I suppose we would need a daughter of light to drive the darkness from them. Perhaps Isabella could help. Is she here?"

"She is dead," Ezra said with a sour tone. "After giving birth, Snoke murdered her. When I eventually escaped, I confronted him. I used every ability at my disposal. I reached into the dark side of the Force and shriveled his flesh and scarred his face. I almost killed him before his followers shielded him from me. I fled the planet and ended up here. Having lost Isabella, I became a shell of a man and each night drank myself into a stupor. I slept with anyone that would have me and had a child with a junk trader. The girl you saw at the outpost is her. It was purely out of lust and the woman had a husband. She asked me never to come near her again when her husband found out. They ended up selling my daughter to Unkar Plutt the junk boss. I have kept watch on her though. But I kept my distance not wanting to sweep her up in my troubles."

"She is confused and is searching for her parents," Luke said with a grin. "You owe her an explanation."

"I am too ashamed," Ezra admitted.

"Does Leia know Ben is not her child?" Ahsoka wiped a tear from her eye.

Ezra nodded. "I believe she does. I tried to send messages to her, but I am not sure any of them reached her. I'm afraid if I go personally, I could be bringing doom with me."

"And where is my real nephew?" Luke asked, afraid of the response.

"I don't know. I am sorry." Ezra stood from his seat and pressed a few buttons on one of the computers. "There is one other thing I need to show you. We've managed to hack into one of the security cameras at Starkiller base. I think you will be very interested in seeing this." Ezra pointed to one of the monitors. "There."

Luke viewed the monitor and appeared flabbergasted. "Who is that?"

Ezra froze an image of someone encased in carbonite and said, "I have found Mara Jade. How long she has been frozen in carbonite I cannot tell you, but she is being held at the Starkiller base. However, there is someone else I think you will have some interest in." He switched the image on the monitor to reveal a woman with ash-blonde hair and yellow eyes. It was Kiera. "This young woman, I believe, is your daughter."


	11. Chapter 11

-Chapter 11—

Kiera hid within a maintenance closet and watched a sentry droid scurry down a barren corridor. Her head throbbed from a headache wasting countless hours avoiding security personnel searching for their missing colonel. Fortunate for her they would never find him unless they sifted through piles of debris in the garbage compactors. But the delay worried her, for in one hour's time the superweapon would be tested, and she had hoped to be far from Starkiller base when that happened.

She whisked down the passages searching for an elevator. A majority of the personnel had already gathered outside for General Hux's speech, but a few stragglers lingered behind causing her more delays. Skirting around more security checkpoints, she finally reached an elevator and sighed in relief when the doors opened to an empty compartment.

Without hesitation she dashed inside, slid the colonel's access card in a security reader, and pressed the option to take her to the lowest section; the place forbidden to anyone but the highest ranked individuals in the base. The elevator rumbled and whistled as it lowered and then came to an abrupt stop.

The doors opened to darkness. Kiera turned on her lightsaber and stepped out; the weapon was the only source of light for the moment. After a few cautious steps, a spotlight flicked on illuminating a hallway. In front of her was a single steel door with a camera above it and a pair of mini-turrets on the upper left and right corners. A red light on the camera scanned her and then an alarm tripped.

"Mismatch in identification…Intruder detected…" A mechanical voice blasted out of a speaker in the camera and then the turrets fired.

In the skilled hands of the young woman, Kiera's blue lightsaber deflected the shots back at the turrets. The security system was not prepared for an intruder bearing a lightsaber and succumbed easily leaving a pair of smoldering holes in the wall. Kiera allowed herself a moment to calm her rapidly beating heart and then slid the colonel's ID card in the access slot to open the door.

It was a single chamber with six recessed lights in the ceiling. On the furthest wall hung a carbonite case. Kiera pressed a switch on the wall to lower the casing and then activated her spider droid to interface with the thawing controls.

In a few seconds, the little droid worked its magic and the case vibrated as the thawing process began. The inauspicious tomb began glowing red and then a bright light appeared to punch its way out through the hardened outer cocoon. Kiera watched the carbonite coating peel away revealing a living woman of flesh and bone inside. When the processed completed, Mara Jade collapsed within her arms.

"Mara, can you hear me?" Kiera held the shuddering woman in her arms and glanced over the residue clinging to the woman's tunic and shorts.

Mara ran her fingers along Kiera's face. "What did you do to me? I can't see."

Kiera brushed aside a lock of red hair from the woman's emerald-green eyes. There was a white foamy substance in them and she gently wiped the muck away. "It must be a side effect of the carbonite freezing. Damn it. I hope your eyesight returns quickly or else you are going to be a burden to me. I wasn't counting on this when I decided to free you."

"A burden?" Mara shook her head. "I don't know who you are, but I assure you if anyone will be a burden it will be you. I may not be able to see for the moment, but I am not completely blind. What's our situation?"

"We are trapped inside a stronghold of the First Order. They are about to annihilate an entire star system with their new toy. Almost all of their personal is gathering in their main entry welcoming area. I have rigged their superweapon to blow apart their flagship as well as some other surprises but we need to get out of here. I have a ship waiting in one of the hangars."

Mara closed her eyes and said, "Just give me a moment." She stood there and steadied her breathing and reached out to the Force and allowed its energy to flow through her, sooth her, and clear the cloudiness in her mind. Then she opened her eyes and her vision slowly gained focus until she took in the full details of this young woman and those familiar wolf-like yellow eyes. "Kiera?"

"How…How do you know my name?" Kiera took a step back. "Do you have the ability to read minds?"

"Can you not feel the bond between us?" Mara smiled. "Do you not sense something familiar in me?"

Kiera stood silent a moment and allowed her own senses to reach out and then her eyes widened in disbelief. "It's impossible…This is a trick."

"No, Kiera, you are my daughter." Tears gleamed down Mara's cheeks. "You have grown into a beautiful woman. I am sorry I missed seeing you grow. How long have I been frozen?"

"At least twenty years. But I don't understand. What happened?"

"I was taken from you when you were only two years old. We were on Dathomir at the time. I assume the witches raised you without telling you about me or where you came from."

"All I remember is growing up on Dathomir before a bounty hunter captured me and sold me to the First Order. No one ever told me I was not born there."

"Probably to protect you. If anyone knew you were Luke Skywalker's daughter, they would have exploited you worse than you can possibly imagine."

"I'm Luke Skywalker's daughter?" Kiera felt faint and put her hand against the wall to hold herself up. "Why are my eyes so different from yours or his?"

"It's a long story and one I will share with you another time." Mara put her hand on Kiera's shoulder. "We have to leave this place. I promise I will explain everything once we are safe."

The spider droid whistled interrupting mother and daughter.

Kiera glared toward the spider droid. "You are just telling me this now?"

"I'm sorry, what did he just say?"

"The First Order's superweapon draws energy from the sun before firing. I instructed my droid to reduce the superweapon's containment field to limit how much power it could draw. But my insidious droid here didn't want to chance destroying the sun. So it decided to have the weapon create a magnetic field around the intended target and suck in anything orbiting the stronghold. Every ship in space around this place is going to be pulled into the base and destroy everything including us."

"How cute, an android with a conscience," Mara said with a wry smile.

"Yes, I'll be removing that flaw if we ever get out of here alive." Kiera began panting. "We need to be gone from here before my android's genius plan goes into effect."

"I sense a lot of anger, fear, and aggression within you; emotions that are synonymous with the dark side." Mara grinned sheepishly and then added, "Your father is not going to like that."

***Author Note*** - Sorry if there was confusion in the last chapter at the end. I actually went back and re-wrote it to make it more clear. Up to this point, we know Ben and Rey are Ezra's children (two different mothers). Kiera is Luke's daughter. And there is still the mystery around how Ezra knew Kiera was Luke's daughter and how she got the yellow eyes, but that will be explained in a future chapter. Anyway, I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far and thank you for following.


	12. Chapter 12

**-Chapter 12-**

Snoke sat uneasily aboard his lambda shuttle. The plan of raising his people from their slumber was proceeding slower than he anticipated and many of his Force-sensitive captives were resisting his control. At least he could take solace that after today, the New Republic would be severely crippled when the Starkiller superweapon demonstrates its power. But the key to his dominance over the galaxy resided in his specialized warriors and the growing resistance among them concerned him.

On each side of him stood a pair of these new breed of Force-sensitive warriors. He referred to them as shadowtroopers. They were trained in both melee and ranged combat, and each carried a lightsaber and blaster pistol. Along with their expertise in weaponry, they possessed a repertoire of abilities rooted in both the dark and light side of the Force. Anyone underestimating them in battle would likely end up dead for there was no better single killing machine in the galaxy. They resembled stormtroopers somewhat with black armor and their helmets contained the customary integrated comlink, though vacant of the air-supply hoses.

On the armrest of Snoke's chair, a red light blinked. He had been ignoring the signal for the past thirty minutes knowing someone was trying to contact him. When he felt this annoyance on the other end waited enough, he pressed the button on his chair and accepted the message.

A small holographic image of Jasar Kasroc appeared in front of him. Snoke grimaced in disgust at the intrusion and growled, "What is it?"

"I thought you would be interested to know I have tracked Luke Skywalker. If you would like his coordinates, I expect a hefty sum."

"You dare to bargain with me?" Snoke slammed his fist on the armrest. "I could have you beaten and brought before me and then you would beg to give me the information."

Jasar appeared visibly shaken by the threat and said, "If you do that, then you will lose a valuable asset. My price is not unreasonable for such a prize."

"You'll get nothing until I have his head in my hands. Is that clear?" Snoke glanced at his shadowtroopers and wondered how they would fair against a Master Jedi. "Send me the coordinates. If they check out, you will be rewarded. If he is not there, then you will be a welcomed addition to my most wanted list."

"As you wish."

Snoke switched off the transmission and the image disappeared.

The lambda shuttle landed in a special hangar bay. Snoke waited for the boarding ramp to lower and then stormed out of the shuttle with his four shadowtroopers. At the bottom of the ramp, General Hux waited with an escort of stromtroopers.

"These are not your usual guards," Hux said, seeing the black-armored troops.

"Mara Jade is no ordinary woman," Snoke answered. "It requires a specialized talent to contain her. These warriors are part of an advanced force I have been developing and will assist in moving her."

"Advanced force? I wasn't aware of any advanced force?"

"You are not Force-sensitive and taking an order from you would be an insult to them. They have been specifically trained in dealing with the Jedi and Sith and obey only my commands. You have delayed me enough. Now, take me to Mara Jade."

"About that..." Hux gulped. "It seems there is a problem. The carbonite containment unit has been thawed and she is missing."

"What!" Snoke restrained himself from choking the man in front of him. "You incompetent fool. I will hold you accountable for any damage she does to this station and its personnel. Obviously, you are incapable of protecting an incapacitated prisoner in a stronghold filled with thousands of stormtroopers. If she escapes, I will be looking for a new general."

"Should we postpone the inauguration?" Hux wiped sweat from his forehead.

"No," Snoke snickered. "Go give your speech. And try not to choke on your own words."

After his unsettling encounter with Supreme Leader Snoke, General Hux hastily made his way to the platform overlooking the main entry runway of Starkiller base. Thousands of stormtroopers and TIE fighters were lined up in rows before him. He glanced over the assembly with a proud spark in his eyes. Then he glanced beyond them, soaking in the radiance of a dawn sun rising in a red sky above a landscape filled with snowy mountains. This was a defining point in his career; a moment he would see the New Republic suffer a catastrophic blow.

Inhaling a deep breath, Hux stepped forward to address the members of the First Order. "Today is the end of the Republic! The end of a regime that acquiesces to disorder!" Insanity overtook him and his voice grew louder and more threatening. "At this very moment in a system far from here the New Republic lies to the galaxy. While secretly supporting-"

The superweapon suddenly powered on sending a thunderous humming across the air drowning out Hux. The general's eyes nearly popped from their sockets. Hux pulled a comlink out of his pocket and spoke. "What is going on? I am not finished with my speech."

A man's voice came over the comm. "There's a problem with the weapon. It activated itself and we are all locked out from the system."

"What do you mean there is a problem? Fix it immediately!" Hux face went flush with embarrassment gazing at all those watching him. His concerned expression suddenly turned to utter horror when he saw the Supremacy, along with dozens of other ships that were in orbit, flying uncontrollably towards the base. "Fix it immediately! Fix it immediately!"

The trouble did not end there. The turrets surrounding the area suddenly activated and fired into the crowd. In droves, stormtroopers were shredded apart by the powerful blasts. And then the wayward ships came crashing down like giant meteors, rocking the ground with great explosions. Thousands of stormtroopers met with a fiery death and grounded ships turned into balls of fire. There was no escaping the chaos and in a matter of minutes the First Order had suffered a catastrophic loss at the hands of one woman – the daughter of Luke Skywalker.

Hux trembled at the sight of a sea of white armor intermixed with crimson blood. When he thought things were at their worst, he then witnessed the Supremacy fly straight into the eye of the superweapon and explode. A wave of flames shot outward from the weapon and then receded. At that moment, the magnetic field ceased as the superweapon was no longer functional. A handful of ships soaring downward, recovered, and fled to hyperspace.

Hux watched in horror as the flames consumed his once proud army. Someone would pay for this, he vowed.

Out of the ashes, Snoke and his shadowtroopers stormed up on the platform where Hux stood in shock.

"You have failed me for the last time!" Snoke's mouth oozed foam from unrestrained anger. He held out his bony hand and made a choking gesture. Hux suddenly grasped his neck and gasped. Snoke, using the Force, lifted Hux off his feet and then tossed the general into the seething flames. The fire ate the former general quickly. His tenure with the First Order had finally come to an end.

Snoke shook his head in disgust and glared at his shadowtroopers. "I know who is responsible for this. Find Mara Jade and bring her to me. I will make her scream louder than all those who have perished here combined."

The shadowtroopers all nodded together and then spread out in search of the elusive Mara Jade.

Snoke stormed across the smoke and ash filled runway and then made his way back to a private bay where his shuttle waited. The bay had survived the damage and contained a handful of other similar shuttles waiting for the highest ranking officers. He entered the Lambda shuttle and pressed a button on his command chair. An image appeared of a humanoid with blue skin and glowing red eyes. "It is time, Thrawn. It is time you demonstrate the real power of the First Order. General Hux is dead. You will take your rightful place by my side and lead us to victory over the New Republic. Your first order is to take our shadowtroopers and kill Luke Skywalker. You will have his coordinates shortly. Do not disappoint me."

"As you wish," the newly appointed General Thrawn said before his image faded.


	13. Chapter 13

**-Chapter 13-**

Luke glanced upon the image of his daughter on the monitor and shook his head. "She certainly has her mother's looks, but why does she have those yellow eyes?"

"It's a long story," Ezra said. "But I am sure you don't mind."

"I am concerned for their safety. We should discuss a plan of rescue, though I understand if you would rather remain here." Luke contemplated a rescue plan. Perhaps alone, he could infiltrate the Starkiller base and find Mara and his daughter. It was a long shot, but he could not sit here and do nothing.

"I have agents within the base working on it," Ezra said. "And there is a planetary shield preventing any unauthorized ships from landing there. Give them some time to report in. And then we will act."

"All right, we will do it your way," Luke agreed. "Tell me what you know about Mara and my daughter."

Ezra poured himself a cup of water and took a sip. "It was over twenty years ago I found Mara. She had no memory of who she was at the time and she was seriously injured. I brought her to a medic droid and I learned she was pregnant. The medical droid also revealed she had poison in her bloodstream that left her partially immobilized. The droid informed me her body was shutting down and needed to give her drugs that could harm the baby. Mara agreed having no choice. Eventually she got better and Kiera was born, but her eyes suffered a consequence from the drugs. Mara stayed here for two years and then left with Kiera to return home once her memory was fully restored. She bought a ship and when she was in space, she was ambushed. She sent me a transmission that her navigation system was damaged and she was making an emergency landing on Dathomir. She then sent me another transmission that she was staying within a village of witches. She asked for me to come for her, but when I arrived she was gone. Apparently, the First Order sent a raiding party and captured her. I could not find your daughter and assumed the witches were hiding her."

"Why didn't you or her try to reach me?" Luke sighed.

"Just like I tried to tell Leia about her son, I don't think my messages were getting through. There is obviously a spy close to Leia that is preventing me from communicating with her. I sent three messengers to personally deliver the messages and they never returned.

"If they were able to steal her son, I have no doubt there are spies close to her. But why not contact me directly instead of asking you to come for her?"

"She knew the First Order was hunting you and probably didn't want the transmission traced to you. She knew of a secure channel to reach me that could not be tracked."

An alert sounded over the speakers.

One of the technicians monitoring the situation spoke. "Several ships just dropped out of hyperspace and are heading this way. I'm also detecting a large force moving through our complex."

"We have to evacuate. I am not sure how they found us unless one of my agents were compromised." Ezra regarded all of those gathered and said, "Don't take any unnecessary risks. Meet at our designated rendezvous point once you get out."

Explosions shook the chamber and pieces of metal flew inward burying those standing near the walls. Particles from the destruction swirled around the room in a thick blinding cloud that temporarily disoriented everyone within. Ezra's followers spread outward and took defensive positions around the parameter as shadowtroopers poured through carrying specialized lightsabers with red beams and cross guards – the same design of Kylo Ren's weapon.

Luke, recovering from the ringing in his ears and the soot in his eyes, ignited his lightsaber and stumbled over the wreckage. The misty gloom partially blinded him, though the beams of lightsabers clashing all around was evident. It seemed they faced impossible odds. A good number of allies lay buried while the shadowtroopers seemed to have an endless number of reinforcements.

Still fighting the cobwebs swimming around in his head, Luke engaged the intruders. His green lightsaber clashed against the red glowing blades of the shadowtroopers in a heated struggle to push them back. It took three shadowtroopers to keep him momentarily contained until he regained control of all his senses and used the Force to guide him. He weaved his lightsaber in a multitude of maneuvers unlike anything the shadowtroopers had ever encountered before. Luke cut them down in pairs and used the Force to push groups of them flying backwards as if a great wind picked them up and hurled their armored bodies against the walls. Although, for every fallen shadowtrooper another one entered the area and he knew his strength would not last.

Luke dashed through the blasted opening and tried to lure the shadowtroopers out of the main command center. Perhaps if he could thin them out a bit, it would give his friends a chance to escape. He headed in the direction of the entrance elevator, but before he reached it, the doors opened up and more shadowtroopers emerged. He frowned in disappointment. There were much too many of them and his strength was waning. Instead of engaging them, he decided to retreat.

On his way back to the command center, he managed to aid a few remaining allies struggling against superior odds. His efforts seemed in vain, however, as those he assisted later perished in a renewed onrush of enemies. His optimism quickly faded that any of them would survive and with his own breath laboring, he knew the end was nearing. But he refused to give in and although his swings and movements slowed, he managed to defend himself against this legion of doom. And then his gaze fell upon the dead and his heart sunk, knowing this was his fault. His resolve was fading fast and he backed himself into a corner. The shadowtroopers quickly surrounded him; their lightsabers gleamed in his weary eyes.

"I would recommend you surrender," a calm, male voice said behind the shadowtroopers. "You have fought gallantly, but I think you would like to say goodbye to your loved ones before you meet your demise. I can provide you at least that one last wish."

"Who are you?" Luke said, keeping his lightsaber raised.

"I am General Thrawn." General Thrawn stepped between his shadowtroopers dressed in black fatigues. "Now surrender, and we will spare those trying to flee here."

Perhaps his surrender would buy his friends some time to regroup, Luke thought. And he believed as long as he still breathed, there would always be a chance to free himself of these brutes at another time. Considering his options, he shut down his lightsaber.

"A wise choice," Thrawn said, and then addressed his warriors. "Guide our prisoner back to the ship. And send a message to Supreme Leader Snoke he will be quite pleased with the gift we are about to deliver."


	14. Chapter 14

**-Chapter 14-**

Sunlight glistened over the bloody ruins of Starkiller base; the station was in complete chaos as survivors trampled over the dead in search of any means off the unstable planet. The remaining personnel fled to a section of hangars that remained untouched by the devastation, boarding shuttles and fighters, escaping the conflagration that quickly devoured the stronghold.

Kiera and Mara sprinted through the empty corridors and reached one of the bays unscathed. Kiera cursed loudly when she saw a pair of officers board her Howlrunner and jettison out of the area. A few minutes too late and now she lost her prized ship.

"By the look on your face, I am guessing that was your ship," Mara said.

Kiera stomped her foot in frustration. "I've spent a lot of time reconditioning that ship and now it's gone. The only solace I can take is that those bastards won't make it far. I've rigged the ship to explode if a certain code is not punched into the dashboard shortly after it is powered on. Once they break the atmosphere, they're corpses will be floating in space soon after." She shook her head in disgust and glanced across the bay. Ships departed in droves leaving the options to a sparse few. The closet ship was a FireSpray-class patrol ship. Kiera's smirked when she recognized the owner of the ship.

It was the Kyuzo bounty hunter. The green-skinned creature fiddled around with the wires on one of the engines. The creature glanced toward the women and then rolled away from the ship when Kiera drew a blaster and fired upon him.

"That wasn't very sporting of you," Mara said.

"We don't have time to be sporting," Kiera responded and then dove behind a steel crate as the Kyuzo returned fire. Mara nearly dodged a bolt aimed for her head and slammed her back against the crate.

The hunter activated the ship's auto-cannons with a remote control device and then snickered. "You might as well give up. The moment you show your heads, my cannons will remove them."

"We are out of luck," Kiera said. "I can't deflect that kind of power with my lightsaber."

"Give me your lightsaber." Mara pursed her lips and shook her head. "I am about to teach you that can't is not in the vocabulary of a Jedi."

"It's suicidal," Kiera complained. "You will get yourself killed going against those guns." Despite her doubts, Kiera tossed her mother the weapon.

"Oh child," Mara said with a sigh. "If your father was here, he would be very disappointed. You know, he once had doubts about his own abilities when confronting what seemed impossible. Of course that was in his younger days when he was a Padawan of Master Yoda."

"Yoda?"

"Oh, forget it."

"If we get out of this, you can tell him of what a failure I am." Kiera's words were meant as sarcasm, though she felt hurt by the comment. She looked forward to meeting her father and failing to live up to his expectations would wound her pride.

"You just concentrate on taking out that hunter and let me deal with those guns." Mara switched on the weapon and took a deep breath. "Ready?"

Kiera nodded.

"Now," Mara said, springing from her location. She sprinted ahead and immediately deflected a barrage of laser fire while Kiera laid down a burst of fire toward the hunter.

Kiera was amazed by her mother's abilities. Mara rushed forward like a hungry tigress and twirled her lightsaber in a windmill pattern sending the bolts flying in a multitude of directions. When she reached the ship, a few quick slashes of her glowing blade silenced the ship's auto-cannons.

The Kyuzo concentrated his fire on this woman that moved as if possessed by a demon. Mara turned toward him and used her Force abilities to throw the hunter twenty feet away from the ship. The hunter landed behind a fueling station and his face contorted into an expression of utter horror when he realized what he landed behind.

Kiera wasted no time and sent a few shots at the flammable barrier. The fueling station exploded and engulfed the hunter. His armor might have taken the brunt of the blast. She stood silently for a moment, scrutinizing the lifeless body wondering if it were the same Kyuzo that kidnapped her as a child. Revenge was not the Jedi way; the words flowed through her head as if her father whispered them in her ear. Although neither a Jedi or Sith, Kiera knew the path her parents would want her to follow and she struggled with the notion of burying the dark side of her soul and following strictly the light.

Mara and Kiera boarded the ship. Kiera immediately took control of the flight stick and flicked on the engines. The engines powered on for a second and then died. She ran a diagnostic and found the power converter was damaged.

"Give me a second," Kiera rushed back outside and examined the area the hunter was working on. There were a few spliced wires and she hastily connected them. After completing the repair, she stepped on the boarding ramp and then felt an invisible force freeze her in place. She trembled trying to break the hold – whatever held her was strong in the Force. "Mara!" she screamed, managing to spit the words out.

A pair of shadowtroopers stalked toward her. Kiera managed a glimpse of the black-armored fiends that approached her with red lightsabers glowing. She tried resisting their abilities and failed. One of them would be no problem, but the pair offered her a challenge she could not overcome.

"Mara!" Kiera screamed again.

Mara emerged from the ship and immediately engaged the shadowtroopers. Her weapon clashed against her dual foes in a flurry of strikes and parries that seemed at times inhumanly impossible. The shadowtroopers surrounded her and used their Force abilities in attempt to bind her, but she shed their mystical chains with ease having the skills of a Master Jedi.

A tremor rocked the hangar reminding Kiera of their predicament and she shouted, "We don't have time for this. Finish them and get back on the ship."

Hearing her daughter's voice, Mara smirked knowing a battle lust had momentarily consumed her. She always craved action, excitement, and dueling a pair of worthy opponents invigorated her spirit. The hangar continued to tremble and she knew her fun needed to end. In a quick series of graceful strikes, she struck down both shadowtroopers – they really did not stand a chance.

Back on board the ship, Kiera switched on the engines and this time they remained on. She flew the ship out of the collapsing hangar and then out to space. All systems were functioning and she switch on the communications board and switched to a secure channel she knew the First Order used in broadcasting their alerts.

A message came over the monitors screens. It instructed all survivors to regroup at coordinates 74322:334:4444. It was the coordinates to a location on planet Carida. The message also explained that the elusive Luke Skywalker had been captured and would be executed in three days at this location. It would be a day to be celebrated and the beginning of a new era for the First Order.

Kiera shook her head. "What are we going to do?"

"We certainly are not going to let them execute Luke." Mara punched in a few commands and brought up a star map on one of the ship's monitors. "I think I know someone who can help us. Set a course for Jakku. If I have been frozen for over twenty years, I can only hope he is still there."


	15. Chapter 15

**-Chapter 15-**

Ahsoka awoke under a metal beam that nearly ended her life; one of the ship's support columns had dislodged and slammed her hard in the back of the head, knocking her unconscious and then pinning her beneath it. Using the Force, she moved the beam away and thanked the spirits that she did not break any bones, though the numerous bodies around her indicated a majority of those in the area were not so lucky.

The command center was demolished and debris clouded the area in a wispy haze. Most of the dead were shadowtroopers. She searched beneath piles of rubble, damaged equipment, and found nothing but corpses. Fortunately, none of the dead appeared to be Luke or Ezra, but where were they?

She hobbled around smoking machines and piles of wall plating searching for the elevator. Her head throbbed with a debilitating headache and particles of swirling dust nagged her lungs as she made her way toward the entry point. When she reached the elevator, she frowned. The shaft had collapsed and was filled with rock and dirt preventing her from escaping by this entrance. Unable to proceed further here, she returned to the command center and found a corridor that led deeper into this labyrinth of steel.

For hours she wandered within the sunken ship, often hitting dead ends. One lucky turn sent her on a path leading to the outside. Howling winds filled the passage and guided her out into the sunlight. She was relieved to see Ezra alive and among a group of twelve of his warriors. Then concern found her rapidly beating heart when she discovered the Master Jedi missing from the group.

"Did anyone see Luke?" Ahsoka asked.

"I fear the First Order has captured him," Ezra replied. His tone carried an air of defeat.

"We need to go after him!" Ahsoka crossed her arms. "Why are we just standing here doing nothing?"

"We have no idea where they are taking him, nor are we in any condition to pursue at the moment."

"Well, standing her will not get us the answers," said Ahsoka. She expected more from Ezra and the disappointment clearly showed on her face.

"I want to save him as much as you do." Ezra glanced up at the sky. A patrol ship soared overhead and then circled the area. All those on the ground immediately dashed for cover behind wreckage and mounds of dirt, except for him. The ship continued to circle the parameter and then closed in on their location. Ezra smiled and waved at the ship.

"What are you doing!" shouted Ahsoka.

"I don't think they are an enemy." Ezra again waved at the ship. "There might just be hope in saving Luke."

The ship landed and the boarding ramp lowered. A moment passed and Mara and Kiera came out of the ship with sullen expressions. Mara approached Ezra with sadness in her eyes.

"I hoped you would still be here, but I see you have had trouble of your own," Mara said.

Ezra nodded. "I'm sorry I never came after you. I had no idea until recently that you were being held at Starkiller base. I have some terrible news, I'm afraid. Snoke has Luke."

"I know," Mara said. "He is to be executed in three days Carida time. I was hoping you could help us rescue him, but if this is what remains of your people, I am not sure how much help you can provide."

"Mother." Kiera's yellow eyes widened with a thought. "I know who can help us. But we need to leave now while there is still time."

"Will you come with us?" Mara asked Ezra.

"I think you can count on all of us here," Ezra said, "but where are we going?"

Kiera's lips stretched into a sheepish grin. "We are going to Dathomir."

###

General Leia stood in front of her son's special containment cell with concern glimmering in her watery eyes. She knew he was a changeling and her secret inflicted them all with sorrow, distrust, and betrayal. How could she have allowed her family to crumble beneath her lies? What would have happened if she allowed the truth to come out sooner? Perhaps her son might have never strayed down the dark path of the Force. But the time has come and she needed to reveal the truth – no matter the outcome.

"What do you want mother," said Ben, sitting on a bench in his cell. "Have you come to tell me I have been fooled by Snoke once again?"

"No, Ben," Leia said. "I have come to tell you something you won't want to hear. I know you are in pain, conflicted, and blame me and your father for your suffering."

"You both want me dead, so why don't you kill me?"

"You're wrong." Leia sighed, sensing his hatred. A darkness swelled up inside him and she felt it was there long before Snoke got a hold of him. But she also sensed a spark of light, and it was that part of him she knew had to surface, and soon, or he would be lost forever. "I am not going to lie to you. Not anymore. You need to hear the truth no matter how painful it will be."

"What truth? What are you talking about?" Ben's jaw tightened and he looked away. "Speak your words and then leave me alone."

"Ok," Leia closed her eyes briefly and wrestled with a swarm of emotions. _I must tell him_. After soothing herself using a form of meditation, she said, "You are not my son. When I gave birth, someone switched my child for you. But I raised you as if you were my own; loved you regardless of where you came from. You probably sensed something in me and mistook it for not wanting you."

"What?" Ben rose from his seat and put his hands on the glass barrier. "If I am not your son, then whose son am I?"

Leia shook her head. "Only one match came up in our databanks for your DNA. I doubted the results as he was only a young man the last anyone had seen him – many years ago when he sacrificed himself liberating the planet Lothal. But because of you, I believe he is out there somewhere. Why he hasn't shown himself, I am not sure."

"Does Han know?"

"No," Leia again shook her head. "I didn't have the heart to tell him. I felt ashamed at the secret I held. It is the reason we fought all the time. That is why I sent you away with my brother. I knew you were having doubts of our love for you. I also felt you would eventually sense I was not your true mother. I am sorry. Being in my position required much of my attention and it became clear my guilt was effecting my decision making."

"So, you sent me away." Ben frowned and his face hardened like a rock. "I was wrong. You were the weak one. You turned your back on me."

Han stepped into the room with disappointment etched in his face. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Leia flinched, hearing his voice. He must have heard the entire conversation, she thought. She turned toward him with tears in her eyes. "I saw how happy you were when you first glanced upon your son. I couldn't take that away from you." Leia flung her arms around him and hugged him tight. "I am sorry, Han. I truly am."

Ben glanced upon his parents and trembled; the veins on his forehead nearly burst through his skin. Leia sensed the turmoil inside him and reached out with the light inside her to sooth him. At first, she felt a strong resistance, an impenetrable barrier. And then she touched the light inside him and held on, trying to make it grow. A part of the wall Ben surrounded himself with fought back and then it cracked ever so slightly. It was enough, had to be. She grasp the goodness within her son that was surrounded by a vast darkness and used all her abilities to augment the light. The darkness within him almost consumed her as she reached out and battled this devil inside him. And then the light expanded and forced back the demons whispering their contempt in his ears. Ben fell to the floor and screamed.

Han looked at his son in horror and said to Leia, "What is going on?"

Leia smiled up at him. "I'm bringing our son home. I'm bringing him back to us." And then she passed out.


	16. Chapter 16

**-Chapter 16-**

On planet Carida, Snoke glanced over an empty terrain filled with nothing but sand and dunes. The sight pleased him and he smiled, for he knew the swirling winds and golden sands hid an ancient city beneath the ground. And now this city would rise with the help of his people and serve as the capital of his new empire.

Behind him stood thousands of his people awaiting eagerly his command. They would bring forth this buried place they once called home. With a motion of his boney fingers, those gathered fanned outward and trudged across the desert. They circled a vacant patch of sand, a circumference spanning the length of a small city, and then awaited for their final command.

The Supreme Leader regarded his people with a confidence pouring from his scarred body. He could not see them all now, they travelled far beyond his eyesight, although he could sense their positions. Concentrating, he reached out to them with his mind and then instructed them to proceed with the rising of their lost city. The Whills were about to reclaim their home.

A great tremor shook the ground and a deafening roar broke across the air. Every one of Snoke's people reached out and consumed energy from the Force and then used the power to grasp hold of the city beneath the earth. It took very little time to see the results of their efforts. The point of a black tower poked upward through the ground first. And then another, and another. Soon, several black obsidian buildings sprouted everywhere, oozing sand, and forming the foundation of a new stronghold.

When the last building finished rising, Snoke's wide grin nearly tore open the corners of his mouth. At last, a city his people lived in thousands of years ago had been restored. Of course, this was only the beginning. The foundation was there but much work would be needed to make the city operational. But before the city would function again, he would anoint it with the blood of a Skywalker.

A shuttle soared downward and landed near the Supreme Leader's location. The boarding ramp lowered and ten shadowtroopers marched out alongside their prisoner – Luke Skywalker. Luke's hands were shackled with a special constraint, one resistant to any Force abilities to unlock them. His face also seemed uncharacteristically dire.

The Master Jedi was brought before the Supreme Leader. Snoke regarded the aging man with contempt gleaming in his sinister eyes. The Supreme Leader, however, seemed concerned. He could sense no fear in Luke despite the Jedi's grim countenance.

"You will be pleased to know your blood will bless this ancient city of my people," Snoke said, turning his attention back toward the grand sight of the black ominous constructions. "Soon, you will be sacrificed for all my people to see and any hope of the New Republic of stopping me will fade away like a tear in the rain. And with your death, there will be no more Jedi."

"You underestimate the New Republic," Luke returned. "I am but one man. If you kill me, it will make no difference. And what makes you so sure I am the last Jedi? I once thought I was the last of the Jedi, but I have awakened from that notion and know different now."

"What are you babbling about?" Snoke's smug grin returned and his brow furrowed. "You are the last Jedi!"

"I sense some uncertainty in your statement." Luke grinned sheepishly. "I look forward to seeing your expression when you realize you are wrong."

"Unfortunately, you won't have long to prove it." Snoke buried an unrelenting hatred for the Jedi inside himself. The last thing he wanted was to show weakness in front of his people. Luke carried an unbreakable confidence and he wondered if the Master Jedi had a vision that revealed a different fate than dying. He motioned his shadowtroopers to bring the prisoner back to the ship. "Return this walking corpse back to the shuttle. In two days, you will all witness the end of the last Jedi."

"I look forward to it," Luke whispered, and a spark of light in the Jedi's eyes sent a chill down the Supreme Leader's spine.

###

Kiera guided the patrol ship through the Dathomir atmosphere and then set a course for her village. It had been quite some time since she last visited her adopted people, a village of Force-sensitive women outsiders viewed as witches. All this time she considered herself one of them and the realization of her true parents still haunted her thoughts. Being the daughter of a legend was quite a torch to bear.

The ship settled down outside a village of stone huts. Kiera instructed those on board to remain on the ship while she and her mother made contact with the woman that raised her. The last thing she wanted was for the village to mistake them for hunters and lash out.

Kiera and Mara sauntered down the boarding ramp and then turned when they heard their names called out from the ship.

Ahsoka stood at the top of the ramp with a wide grin. "I got a message through to Leia."

"And they will send starfighters to aid us?" Kiera glanced at her mother and knew they would need more than the New Republic to aid them in rescuing Luke. A battle on the ground would require more than blasters against the shadowtroopers and Snoke. They needed warriors equally deadly in the Force. However, having a squadron of starfighters watching the sky would prove essential in winning the upcoming battle.

"Of course," Ahsoka answered. "It is her brother."

"Brother…" Kiera processed the information quickly. She was still absorbing the realization Luke was her father, but never looked beyond the simple fact her father had siblings. "Did you tell her about me?"

"No." Ahsoka winked at her. "I thought I would allow you the privilege when you and your father see her again."

"Thank you, Ahsoka." Kiera turned and glanced in the direction of the village with apprehension and exhilaration swelling in her gut. It was the only home she knew. The day she departed left an emotional scar in her soul, but her wild heart craved adventure and excitement beyond a single planet.

"Do you think they will be receptive to our plan?" asked Mara, also glancing in the direction of the village.

"I am still one of them," Kiera said. "My bloodline does not change the fact."

"But you will be asking them to stand against Snoke." Mara placed her hand on Kiera's shoulder. "It is a lot to ask of them."

"Snoke has hunted them, slaughtered them, and taken their children." Kiera gazed deeply into her mother's eyes and said, "I am sure they will be more than willing to show Snoke the power of the Dathomir witches and send him and his nefarious army back to hell."


	17. Chapter 17

**-Chapter 17-**

General Thrawn stood on the bridge of his flagship, the Chimaera, and viewed the planet Carida with some concern. The most significant execution in the history of his service in what he considered now the New Empire would commence shortly on the surface, and yet, he felt apprehension. The New Republic was sure to have learned of the execution and were preparing a rescue. It was his job to make sure they never reach the surface – a daunting task considering much of his fleet were either scattered or destroyed by the recent tragedy at Starkiller base.

As a tactical move, he positioned a squadron of TIEs behind one of the moons. If the battle either went as planned or he needed a retreat, the fighters could be activated to either pursue those fleeing the battle or cover an escape. Since he knew the New Republic most likely had two days to prepare a rescue mission, he expected perhaps two or three squadrons would accompany a handful of shuttles carrying ground troops. His orders were to target the shuttles as destroying these ships first ensured no one would reach the planet to save the notorious Luke Skywalker.

The operations specialist, who meticulously glared over a radar screen, suddenly spoke. "General Thrawn, I've picked up a squadron of X-Wings approaching from our starboard side."

"So, it has begun," Thrawn remained motionless and simply glared out the bridge window. "They are alone? Are there any shuttles trailing them?"

"No, General," the specialist responded. "I am picking up about twenty X-Wings."

"I'm curious why they would only send twenty ships." Thrawn continued gazing out the window into the dark regions of space where a multitude of stars glimmered back at him. "Put all battle stations on alert and activate our auto-defenses."

The alert sounded and red lights flashed all over the bridge. Thrawn continued to ponder his strategy and wondered what the New Republic had planned. Surely, they were not that incompetent to think twenty X-Wings could take on the Chimaera.

"General, I am now picking up another thirty ships on our port side." The operation specialist continued to study the blips and tactical information on his screen. "There are four transport ships with this group."

"Good." Thrawn's glowing red eyes brightened, thinking of a plan. "Prepare our hidden TIEs. Have them wait for the X-Wings to pass and then target those shuttles from behind. Once those ships are destroyed, there will be no hope for Luke Skywalker."

###

Han Solo sat at the controls of the Millennium Falcon and opened a communication channel to the squad of X-Wings that accompanied his ship in deep space. Also among them were six shuttles carrying their only chance of rescuing Luke. The ships had yet to make the jump to lightspeed and he knew they needed to be in sync for the next phase of the rescue plan to commence.

"All wings report in," Han said.

"Red one standing by."

"Red two standing by."

"Red three standing by."

Twelve more ships and the six shuttles reported in, and Han glanced warily at Chewbacca. "I have a bad feeling about this."

Chewbacca growled and rolled his eyes from the tiring of hearing the often used statement by his partner.

"Yeh," but usually when I say I have a bad feeling, something bad happens."

Chewbacca changed the subject and grumbled again.

"I'm not sure." Han considered the Wookie's question and felt conflicted on the topic. Chewbacca had asked him if he trusted Ben. His son had made progress through several therapy sessions with Leia and offered them information on how to confuse their enemy. Ben had given them jamming frequencies to make them appear invisible on radar. This would allow them to land on Carida without being noticed while their decoys kept Thrawn and his fighters busy.

Han opened the channel again to address the ships. "I'm not going to give you a speech as I know you have all been through this before. Our primary goal is to make sure Ahsoka's team gets on that planet so protect the shuttles with everything you have. If we lose those shuttles, then this is all for nothing. We will make our jump to lightspeed in five minutes. Set your countdown and good luck."

Chewbacca barked his discontent.

"Your last meal?" Han furrowed his brow. "You think we are being led into a trap?"

Again Chewbacca growled.

"I told you, I don't know." Han glanced stoically out the cockpit window at the surrounding ships. "If Leia is wrong about Ben, then we are going to lose more than Luke. I hope she made the right choice."

###

General Thrawn watched the first wave of X-Wings close in on the Chimaera and ordered the TIE's waiting in the bays to launch. As the X-Wings made their runs, dozens of TIEs outpoured from the star destroyer and intercepted them. A dazzling display of laser fire and explosions soon erupted in space as the fighters locked into deadly dog fights.

The second X-Wing group including the four shuttles neared the moon. Thrawn's Operation Specialist kept him informed of their distance and as soon as the ships passed the planetary satellite, he ordered his hidden TIEs into action.

Like a swarm of hornets, the hidden TIEs screamed towards the shuttles and opened fire. The X-Wings performed pitchback maneuvers and engaged the TIEs. Explosions rocked the black void as several casualties fell on both sides. The TIEs incurred heavy damage on the shuttles as the transport ships made no attempt at any evasive maneuvers. And then the shuttles exploded one by one in tremendous balls of fire.

"Those X-Wings don't seem to be showing any concern for those shuttles." Thrawn watched the battle from his bridge and felt in his gut something was wrong. "And those shuttles remained on course regardless of the pounding they were taking."

"All the shuttles have been destroyed," the operation specialist announced. "However, I am now picking up bombers bearing down behind us."

"Why do they continue?" Thrawn began to sweat. "They have no chance of saving Skywalker without the shuttles reaching the planet and now they are gone. Why are they pressing the attack?"

A torpedo slammed the hull of the Chimaera. And then another. The systems flickered off and on. Thrawn underestimated the New Republic. He suddenly realized those shuttles were nothing but a decoy, but how did they intend on getting help to the planet surface? Unless the Chimaera's radar was being jammed by the real rescue team.

"It's a trick." Thrawn stepped behind the operation specialist and viewed his screen. "Adjust your frequency to compensate for any jamming signals."

The operation specialist made the adjustments. He picked up another group of ships, including six shuttle crafts, breaking the planet's atmosphere. And then another bomb struck the star destroyer and his screen went blank.

The general's face suddenly darkened and his normally vibrant red eyes dimmed. He quietly moved near his communications officer, a young brunette woman that trembled slightly by his presence. "Send word to Supreme Leader Snoke. Tell him to expect company."

"General…" The young woman's mouth tried to convey words, but had trouble.

"What is it? Speak."

"The bombers took out our communications." She glanced away, unable to look him in those fiery eyes.

Thrawn sighed, and then calmly strolled over to his navigation team. "Snoke and his people will have to deal with them. We are in no condition to remain here. Prepare for lightspeed. We have lost."


	18. Chapter 18

**-Chapter 18-**

A crimson sun hung over the horizon of Carida; the faint rays of light glimmered off the tall obsidian structures that would serve as a stronghold for the Whills. Hundreds of these creatures had already settled within the city and had begun making preparations to improve the infrastructure and prepare defensive shields and weaponry. Snoke oversaw every detail of his new city and relished the idea of celebrating its birth with the death of a legendary Jedi.

A short distance from the city stood a stone stadium used as a gathering place for important discussions requiring the input of a vast crowd of attendees. Instead of a typical high rising structure, the stadium sunk deep into the ground at least ten levels deep. Snoke had his prized prisoner escorted to the center of the stadium by eight shadowtroopers for all to see and then glanced at his people with a haughty grin. There were a hundred elite members present from his newly structured government. They were dressed in green robes, the customary attire associated with their positions. When they recognized Luke Skywalker, they all became silent and waited for his inevitable death.

Luke gazed into the golden-red luminance of the sky without fear. His shackles were removed and the shadowtroopers formed a wide circle around him. He knew his restraints were removed as a gesture that they did not fear him. Their overconfidence would be their undoing, he thought, though he knew alone and unarmed against the eight shadowtroopers and the hundred or so creatures in the stands would be an indomitable task even for him. Still, hope circulated through his veins.

"We have gathered here to witness the rebirth of our people," Snoke began, "and the fall of the last hope of the New Republic." Snoke sauntered back and forth holding his head high and proud. "How long have the Jedi and Sith brought chaos to the galaxy? How many have suffered in their petty wars? Today, we will send a message to the galaxy. We will no longer tolerate the insubordination of these miscreants. Their lives will be sacrificed so the galaxy can thrive. We will bring order. And we will begin today by sacrificing their strongest."

"My death will only inspire others to rise up against you," said Luke, breaking his silence. "The Emperor spoke similar words and his empire crumbled. You will fail like those before you."

Snoke grimaced and waved away Luke's words with his hand. He positioned himself in front of the Jedi Master and whispered, "Anyone foolish enough to stand against us will die a lonely, painful death as you are about to experience." The supreme leader flicked on his lightsaber and the beam and crossguard sizzled to life.

"You will not win," said Luke; the red glow of the lightsaber reflected his eyes, but his expression remained stoic.

Snoke growled and held up the lightsaber to strike and then paused. A thick fog rolled in over the stadium and quickly smothered those in the stands. No natural phenomena moved with such purpose. In mere seconds the entire area was doused in a white cloud and when the Supreme Leader refocused his attention on Luke, the Master Jedi was no longer standing before him. And then his eyes widened in horror seeing blue and green lightsabers igniting at the edges of the stadium, shining through like deadly beacons of doom.

"We are under attack!" Snoke shouted.

The green robed menaces twirled around and confronted a wave of Jedi and Sith while igniting their own weapons to block the onslaught of lightsabers raining down upon them. The Whills fought recklessly. Their sight was partially obscured by the white cloud and they clawed their way toward the edges of the stadium where dozens of witches from Dathomir stood and worked their magic. None of the Whills could get near them, however, as the Jedi and Sith, seemingly unaffected by the mist, brought them down with every stroke of their sabers.

Luke moved swiftly through the stadium and found a weapon from a fallen Jedi. It took him little time to join the fray and hew down several of the green-robed menaces. And then he heard a woman's voice call out to him. When he whirled about and saw Mara, he felt an incredible urge to sweep her in his arms and kiss her, but knew this was not the time. "Mara! I…"

"Later," Mara said, suddenly finding herself in a confrontation with one of the shadowtroopers.

Luke took a step in her direction and was intercepted by a pair of shadowtroopers. His blade moved methodically back and forth, blocking and countering their attacks, until the pair crumbled beneath his skill. In the brief skirmish, he had drifted a short distance from the stadium and for a moment took in the entire conflict. He saw glimpses of Ahsoka and Ezra weaving their way through the sea of green robes. He saw Jedi and Sith battling together like brothers. The sight left him breathless, for he never imagined such an improbable alliance.

"You will not escape death today," said Snoke, stepping into Luke's view. "Your friends may have caught me unprepared, but their efforts will be all for naught."

"You remind me so much of the Emperor," Luke retorted. He crossed blades with this monster and felt the strength emitting from the Supreme Leader. "His words spewed conquest and death. In the end, however, his overconfidence had been his undoing."

The two titans dueled one another with equal strength and speed. Snoke fought with anger and came at Luke wildly. Luke remained calm and blocked each attack with grace. The Master Jedi studied the Supreme Leader's techniques, seeking a weakness, and calculating in his mind how he would deliver the fatal blow.

Snoke haughtily circled his opponent, stepped back, and then held out his hand. "It's time for me to end this and show you how insignificant you are." Bolts of lightning sprung from his fingertips and darted straight at Luke's chest.

Luke rose his hand just in time and the bolts deflected away as if an invisible shield protected him. "You know the Emperor once tried that on me. I've had more than enough time since then to come up with a method to counter it."

The Supreme Leader hollered in outrage and renewed his attack, and once again, the sound of their lightsabers resounded above all those battling around them. Snoke was relentless in his attacks, swishing his lightsaber like a maniac trying to dismember every limb of his victim. Luke defended himself patiently and watched Snoke expend his energy unnecessarily.

"You will be the last of the Jedi!" Snoke's mouth dripped saliva and his eyes conveyed two bright flames of fury. He tried beheading and cutting the Master Jedi in half, only to see Luke duck and parry his deadly red glowing blade.

"You have clearly no vision of the truth. I am and will not be the last Jedi." Luke backed further away from the stadium area. Any distractions now could ultimately end in his death and he felt it was time to go on the offensive and end this battle.

With a wide grin, Snoke stepped back and held out his hand again. However, this time, lightning did not shoot from his fingers. Instead, he began feeding off of Luke's energy and smiled. "You cannot win. I will suck every bit of life from you until you are nothing but a shriveled corpse."

Feeling his strength being drained, Luke knew he needed to make his move. He concentrated on the life-draining connection and used a tremendous amount of energy blocking the flow of his life-force into the predator in front of him. It left him weak and dizzy, and he fell to a knee. Snoke wasted no time advancing on him and raised his lightsaber to deliver the killing blow.

Snoke's lightsaber buried itself in the Jedi's shoulder. Luke pushed forward, enduring the wound, and swept his lightsaber in a wide arc taking out the legs of the Supreme Leader. Snoke crashed to the ground and tried to rise on two bloody stumps; his face was etched in disbelief and his body trembled in shock.

Using the Force to guide him, Luke whirled about and his lightsaber sizzled through the Supreme Leader's scrawny neck. Snoke's head and body thumped to the ground ending the fiend's reign of terror. Luke knelt beside the corpse, breathless, numb. Blood from his shoulder soaked up his robe and he knew the wound was not trivial. He tried to rise and felt dizzy. And then they fell and landed on his back. For what seemed an eternity, he remained motionless and just gazed upward at the twinkling stars. Then the Falcon soared overhead along with a squad of X-Wings and bombers heading for the dark city. Explosions soon followed as an onslaught of cannon fire and bombs tore apart the tall structures and spread a great conflagration from building to building until the entire city collapsed back into the ground from which it sprung.

Luke felt elation and sorrow listening to the destruction. The New Republic had won a tremendous victory today against the Whills. And he only hoped he would live long enough to see the celebration.


	19. Chapter 19

**-Chapter 19 - Epilogue-**

Kiera struck down a shadowtrooper and then stood silently, breathing heavily, watching the fog slowly dissipate. She searched for another opponent and found none still alive. They had won. The fatalities they suffered, however, was immense with only a handful of Jedi and Sith surviving. Only the witches escaped without a casualty and they helped tend to the wounded.

New Republic shuttles began landing around the battlefield. Kiera watched them unload soldiers that quickly took positions to secure the area. She pushed passed the calamity and then saw a short distance away Ahsoka and Ezra bent over the lifeless form of her father.

She sprinted toward them and her heart pounded with fear. Her anxiety increased seeing their gloomy faces. Luke was alive, barely, and she glanced deeply into his blue eyes with tears raining over her cheeks. "I cannot lose you now."

"You will never lose me. I will always be with you even in death." Luke cleared his throat of blood and then smiled. "I sense a lot of me in you."

"There is so much I want to learn from you." Kiera wiped away tears and could feel her father's life slipping away. "Can't you use the Force to save yourself?"

Mara placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders. "As powerful as we all are with the Force, we cannot stop death." She glanced down at Luke with watery eyes. "I love you Luke."

"Mara, I love you." Luke's glanced up at her and then looked behind her. The force ghosts of Obi Wan, Yoda, and his own father stood behind her waiting for him to join them.

"Please, can't anyone help him?" Kiera pleaded.

A dark cloaked figure ambled through the crowd and stood beside the fallen Jedi Master. The stranger was a male creature with an elongated head. He stood tall and thin and his presence sent a shiver among the onlookers. "I sense the apprehension among you all. You should not fear me today. I am here to help." He knelt down beside Luke and placed a boney hand on the wound. His hand appeared to glow, pulsate with dark energy. The wound sucked up the blood and then mended.

Luke glanced into the creature's strange face; it appeared to have no nose and the eyes were red slits. He sensed tremendous darkness and power in this being. "Who are you?"

The creature smiled wickedly and said, "I am Darth Plagueis. And do not take this as an act of benevolence. You being alive will serve me in another capacity, a reason you will never learn until it is too late. And when you are no longer useful to me, you can then visit the realm of ghosts." And as mysteriously as Plagueis appeared, the creature sauntered in the direction of an oncoming storm and then got swept up in a golden cone of swirling wind.

Luke sat up and gazed apprehensively at the storm, knowing there would be consequences for allowing a Sith Lord to save him. For now, he buried these concerns thankful to be alive. He glanced upon both Mara and Kiera and then smothered them up in his arms. After enjoying the embrace for a moment, he shook his head while glancing into the storm. What did Plagueis do to him?

"Did you ever think you would see the day the Jedi and Sith would work together to save you?" Kiera asked.

"No," Luke whispered.

"How long do you think it will last?"

Luke's expression changed to one of sorrow. The ghostly form of Yoda appeared upon a hill a short distance away and he could see in those ancient green-gold eyes of his long dead master a tear gleaming. And then Luke said, "Perhaps, only the dead may know that answer."

 **\- The End of The Last Jedi Awakens -**

 **Author Note:  
**

Thanks for all the follows/favorites. I hope you have enjoyed my alternative direction. Of course, there is still plenty to tell and I hope to continue in another story. Feel free to PM me with any comments good or bad as I am always looking for feedback.

For anyone familiar with the old Planet of the Apes movies (60s/70s), you will most likely get the tribute in the last paragraph: "Perhaps, only the dead"


End file.
